


Another Wolf

by Alphanimpala92



Category: One Tree Hill, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Temporary Character Death, Death Threats, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski,Derek Hale, become really close, like best friends, gaining feelings for each-other. but what happens when Stiles goes to spend the weekend with his mom, and become involved with another guy. Derek become jealous, his wolf grows angry. taking it out on the rest of his friends, until he find out who the other guy is. feeling like giving up and walking away.<br/>making Stiles come clean about how he feels for Derek. and not the other guy.</p><p>also the Derek and Jackson tag and Derek and Danny tags are for past tense. i also have tagged everything i could for this story; so there should not be any more issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There seems to be an issue with some people who seem to have an issue with my story. I would like to point out that I have done my research. The age of consent is 16 years old in California. If you do not believe me, then please feel free to do your own research.  
> According to the law, Stiles and Derek are perfectly legal as there is only a 2 year age difference between them. There is a possibility that Derek could be fined, yes, but NOT arrested.  
> The next time you decide to comment on my story, I suggest you do your research like I did, instead of pulling random information out of your ass. Thank you, have a nice day. a nothing thing If you click on my story and don't like how it goes then don't read it

Another wolf

Chapter 1

August 8th 2011, first day of school.

Waking up to the sound of my alarm clock blasting in my ear- rolling on my side I smack the top of the clock, shutting it off. – I groan out loud in angry, not ready for summer to be over already.

Sitting up in my bed, I reach over grabbing my phone, I head to the bathroom. I hear my dad talking on the phone, I sigh not wanting to hear this fight all over again, same shit different day, why can’t they just get along.

Walking back out of the bathroom, I yell down to my dad, letting him know I’m awake. –“dad, I’m up. do you have to use the bathroom? I want to hop in the shower before school.”

Of course he’s too busy yelling at my mom on the phone, so he doesn’t hear me. Saying fuck it I go back in the bathroom. Turning the shower on, adjusting the water making as hot as I could stand it.

When I’m done I wrap a towel around my waist, going over to the sink, pulling my tooth brush from the holder. Untwisting the cap to the tube of toothpaste, I squirt some on my tooth brush.- brushing my teeth then using mouth wash, then I get dressed and go downstairs.

My dad now off the phone I hear him say. – “Stiles, you have to go to your mom’s this weekend, no if and or buts about it, I’m tired of fighting with her over you.”

“Why can’t you all just get along? But okay I will go.”

Throwing my head back, downing my medicine, I snatch a piece of toast of the breakfast plate. – grabbing my backpack tossing it over my shoulder, as ‘I’m walking out the door. “See you later”

I head to school, the first day and I’m already in a bad mood, not even making it to school yet.

Getting there I’m met with Scott, which is my best buddy, my right hand man. i jump out, of my jeep and say.  “Hey buddy”

 As we are approaching the building, we run into the caption and co-caption of the basket ball team.  Nathan and Lucas Scott, and their cheerleader girlfriends, Brooke Davis and Haley James ‘Scott.

The Scott brothers and Scott and I are revivals, with them being the basketball boys, and us the Lacrosse boys, they can’t stand us. Scott and Jackson are caption and co-caption of our team.

Rolling my eyes and sighing, as they begin to push us around, making smart comments.-“well well look what the cat brought out of the bag, Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall.”

 I snapped back. –“why don’t you  or why can’t you guys get a life and stop pushing around?.”

“Now that would just be, to nice of us wouldn’t it Luke?”

They begin laughing until Derek Hale step in. “do you have a problem Nate, Luke?”

“Oh no Nate it’s the big bad wolf. We better leave them alone and run away.”

His eyes flash a light of burning fire red, a low husky growl coming from the taller and  older male. “Do I look like I’m joking Luke?”

“What are you going to do huh bite me and turn me?”

Derek throws his arm around my shoulder, pulling close to his torso, trying to hide the smile appearing on my lips, enjoying the fact of, Derek touching me.

Nathan shoots me a glare, the smirk on his lips begins to fade, as he sees me smiling at the fact of Derek Hale touching me, I narrow my eyes to the ground, not wanting to get into this right now.

Yanking myself out of the alpha’s grip, I grab my buddy. “Look I have to go to class. I don’t have time to listen to you, fairy queen’s bitch.”

Walking away with having a hold on Scott we head to class, of all classes we have first it’s shared with 10th 11th and 12th graders.

“Well isn’t this great we have to class with all 3 of them fairy queens first.”

Scott looks to me and sighs; he shakes his head, “Great.”

Walking in school we met up with Jackson and the others, at our lockers, putting our extra books in and shutting the doors, we head to class- I can feel the tension, between Derek Nathan and I.

Picking my seat I had no choice, if I wanted to sit with my friend, starch that my right hand man, I had to sit in front of Nathan, beside Derek and behind Lucas.

Thinking’ lord help me.” Looking to Scott I sighed. “This can’t be good”

Taking my seat, I’m handed a note I laugh and say. “What are we kids 6th graders.”

Scott smirks and just looks away, from me and to Derek. I open the note, reading “you fooling with him?”- I turn to him, shooting him and the fuck kind of look.

But I respond anyway, “ No”

I slide the note back to him, I see him smirk appear on his lips, handing me back the note. I read it again. – “I seen the way you smiled, when he touched you, and you’re going to tell me your not messing with him.”

I’m now pissed. “No, again”

Sliding the note back to him, and not replying, I went on to my school work. I look over to the alpha, who was starting at me, with his eyes flashing from hazel eyes to the fire red.

I look away, looking at my right hand man, I whisper to Scott.

“really man, and help me”

Then we hear Jackson’s being called to the office over the intercom, sharing a glare we look to Jackson. Wondering why he’s being called to the office, Scott rolls up a piece of notebook paper, at MR. Harris, hitting him in the head, he turns to look at me and Scott.

“who done that?”

Not uttering a word we just point to each-other, laughing we get sent to the office, sitting in the chair, waiting to be called in to see the principle, when my dad the sheriff walked out, grabbing a magazine to cover my face. Giving me a weird look, then hearing him says. – “hi Scott”

I hear his shoes telling me he’s walked away, I pull the magazine, away and laugh, “that was close.”

After a couple more hours of school, the final bell rang, grabbing my backpack throwing it over my shoulder, I wait on Scott, walking out with my right hand man, giving him a ride home.

When I arrive at my house I see I beat my dad home, I run right to my room.- pulling out my overnight bag beginning, to pack for the next night with my mom.

Being the first time I seen my mom since her and my dad split up, I really don’t want to go, sure I want to see my mom but I don’t want to meet her new family. This is just going to be awkward.

 


	2. Stilinski and Nathan Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i know this is a cliff hanger, but there will be more with Stiles and Nathan next chapter. which i'm working on now.  
> hope you enjoy let me know what you think, about this chapter

Another Wolf

Chapter 2

Arriving at my mom’s house, I shut my jeep off, sitting inside for a few minutes.- Staring at the new house my mom now lives in. sighing I reach over laying my hand on top, of my overnight bag, I look back to the house, knowing I have to go in and see my mom.

I reach over pulling, the handle to open the door, I climb out of the driver’s seat. - dragging my bag with me, locking and shutting the door behind me. I begin to feel like I’m going to get sick, getting sweaty and shaky; I hang my head, and lay my free hand over my stomach. – walking up the drive away, and through the yard, I throw up a bit in my mouth; I spit it out and continue to the door.

I raise my hand and begin knocking, as I’m waiting I hear her voice; for the first time in a long time. As the back of my eyes begin to burn, I fight to hold back, the tears. Man did I miss my mom, but the one thing I miss more, is seeing her happy.

The door is yanked open and I’m pulled into her arms, her embrace was warm and welcome like it always has been. She begins to cry, I feel bad I didn’t mean to make her cry.

“Mom please don’t cry”

She pulls back away from me; she then looks me up and down and says. –“oh my god looks how big you have gotten baby. I miss you Stiles.”

“I miss you too but please don’t cry. I don’t like when you cry mom.”

She grabs my hand, and then says. – “please come in baby boy”

She pulls me in the house, only then I’m met and greeted by her new boyfriend. – He don’t say anything at first, he just stood there looking me up and down. He then puts out his hand, and my mom says. – “Stiles, this is Keith.”

Extending my hand out to his, I say. “I’m Stiles nice to meet you.”

He nods his head and says. “You too.”

My mom then yells. –“boys please come here. I want you to meet my son. “

Keith then takes my bag, out of my hand, taking it into a bedroom, not sure which one though. – I then hear two voices that sound very familiar. As they around the Conner, from the living room, to the kitchen, I sigh when seeing them and mumble. – “oh god. “

My mom and Keith give me a weird look, and then at the same time. “You know them?”

“Umm not really, I know of them. We go to school together. “

Nathan and Lucas are wearing their basket ball jerseys’, from tree hill high. Blue and white with ravens written on them, with the name Scott written on the back. – I begin to extend my hand, when Nathan makes a comment. – “oh look Luke it’s the big bad wolfs boyfriend.”

I glare to him, but before I can utter, a word back my mom and Keith, beat me to it.  Keith pissed that Nathan, would make comment, like that.  – “Nate, really stop, leave the boy alone. “

Then my mom jumps in. “Nathan I don’t approve of you talking to, or about my son that way.”

I roll my eyes and laugh, as the taller dark harried boy, is getting in trouble. I then say. – “at least I can get dick, if I wanted it. Unlike you two. “

Bam I get a smack to the back of my head, and my mom yelling at me.  – “Stiles, watch your mouth. Really you all need to stop; I will not have my son and step son and nephew, fighting in my house. Do all 3 of you understand me?”

Neither of us said a word just, stood there glaring to each- other. Really not wanting to get hit again, nor did I want to get hit at all. – really it kind of hurt my feeling, all because I haven’t seen my mom, in such a long time, and she smacks me after seeing me for the first time.

Anyway I go about my business, as Keith leads, me to a room. My eyes widen, as I walk, in the room m. – the thought, ran through my head. ‘She gave me, my own room wow’

Going in I look to the man whose stills standing in the door way and say.  “Thanks for this.”

Nodding his head he then says. “Well if you’re going to be coming here, and staying I thought you, should have your own room. Nate and Luke have their own, room so you should too. “

“Thanks again”

“Well I’ll let you get settled in. and I just want you know, if you need anything let me know.  And also you made, your mom very happy tonight. “

I look back up at him, nodding my head, as I say. “That’s all I want is for her to be happy. You seem like a nice guy, but if you hurt her; you have me to answer too. She’s my mom and I love her, I seen her hurt once before. I will not stand by and watch her hurt again. “

Putting his hands in the air, a smirk appred on his lips. He then said. “Agreed,”

With that he walked away, shutting the door behind him.  – Later that night as I lay in bed, I receive a text; I tap the message icon on the phone. Then seeing its Derek Hale.

{Stiles, Did you make it there okay? haven’t heard from you.”

I smirk as I picture the scene from earlier today. Him with his wolf arm holding me to his chest, I then reply. {Yeah, I made it okay. Sorry I got busy with my mom. }

I lay in bed and texted with the alpha for a little while, beginng to miss him, I know told Scott there was nothing, going on between Derek and I, but I didn’t feel it was right to tell him, without talking to Derek first.

 Yeah, Derek is a couple years older than me, but who cares? – I was always told age doesn’t matter, it’s not like we are dating, we just kiss, and fool around every now and then.

My phone pulled me out of my thoughts, when he beeped; I smirk as I open the attachment. Feeling myself growing hard, looking at the picture of my Derek naked, lying in his bed, his right hand, lying on his chest, tongue sticking out.

His beautiful hazel green and blue eyes, filled with sexual tension, I couldn’t help myself, as I reply back.  {Gods wish I was there touching you right now}

{You can picture it in your head, as you jerk your dick, and pretend it’s mine}

Lifting my hips off the bed, I pull my shorts down, closing my eyes; I can see his face, even though this hurts, as much as it does only being friends with benefits, instead of being a couple. – I still want this to happen.

My phone rings, sliding the green button I answer. His voice low and husky, I sigh into the phone as he talks to me.

 “Stiles, I wish you here with me, I need to touch you feel your body against mine.”

As I begin to pump my hand up and down my cock, there’s a knock on the door. I quickly pull my shorts back up, and say into the phone.  “Hang on someone at the door”

I lay the phone down on its face, and yell. “Who is it?”

“It’s Nathan.”

I quickly pick the phone up and tell Derek. “Hey sorry I have to go. Call me back a little later.”

Growling into the phone, I can tell he is pissed at me, he didn’t utter a word back, but before he can hang up I quickly say. “Derek, I love you. “

I then end the call, not giving him a chance to say anything back, getting up on my knees I lean over the bed, turning the door knob, opening the door.

Nathan is standing in my door way with only his shorts on, crawling back across the bed, and sitting down, I turn my head away. Not wanting him to think I was gay, and looking at him.

Seeing him walk around to the side of the bed, I turn away more; I then feel his hand on my arm.

He stands right in front of me, like he’s testing me, he then speaks. -“Hey Stiles, sorry I was so mean, to you today”

And before I could say a word back he took my lips in his, kissing me slow and passionate. His eyes are looking right into mine, feeling his hands beginning to roam my body. As much as I dislike him, I push him away.

“Nathan, what the hell are you doing?”  - For some reason and I don’t know why I feel, hot and sweaty all over again, like I did the first time, I ever kissed Derek Hale.

He grabs my hands and lays them on his torso, as he looks leans down and whispers in my ear. “You know you want too, just as much I want to, I want you Stilinski. I want you so bad, I can’t take it anymore, and I have to have you; here and now.”

I can’t seem to resist him, he smells so good, right now. I lean up and turn my head, touching my lips back to his; I begin kissing him slow and soft. My hands start to roam his buff body, Deeping the kiss; he lays me back on the bed, running his hands over me.

The whole time I feel Nathan and myself growing harder, he looks me in the eyes then murmur. “Lift up”

As I lift my hips once again, he pulls my shorts down off my hips, and over my knees, to my ankles’. Kissing his neck, hitting a hotspot he quivers, and his body shakes. I pull away for a minute and say. “Nate locks the door.”

Reaching over locking the door, I yank his shorts down, off his hips. Kissing his stomach, down to the base of his cock, I feel him treble, under my lips.

“Stiles, I want to feel your lips around my cock. “

Sliding my lips over his cocks, wetting him and taking down my throat he moans, I smirk at hearing him moan, picking up the pace, he becomes honry.

Stopping me he lays on the bed, next to me, he takes my cock in his hand pumping it up and down, and god does it feel good. I moan and he smirks, and says. – “does that feel good, you want more Stiles? cuz I do. “


	3. late night; morning after

Nathan slid, his pants the rest of the way off, his body.  He then reajusted himself on top of me, so his elbows held him up, his face not far from mine. – lowering his face closer, to mine he gently and solfty, took my lips in his once more, pulling his hips back ; he proceed to moce frowards.  – slowly pushing futher, he began to enter me; I tired not to show it, but it hurt, as he fully penatred, me I winced in pain.

A burning sensation, went through me,  he then put his hand on my hip, adding pruser to subtract the pain, from my ass. – Nathan kept his hand on my hip, as he began to move rythmaticlly, thursting in and out.  The Pain begins to faded away, I feel more pleasure then pain.

His montions became faster and faster as he buried his hips, into mine. Beginning to kiss from my neck down to my chest, with his hand rubbing over my tigh, I then proceed to ask him. – “how are you mutli tasking right now?”

Though I don’t get an answer, as I begin to moan, in his ear, I wrap my arms, around him, in a hugging motion.  Helping him I buck my hips upwards, wanting him to feel as much pleasure as I feel,- making him bury his cock in me as far, as he can go, I grab his free hand, warpping it around my cock.

I begin pumping his hand up and down my hard flesh, making him moan, he bites down on  my collar bone, trying to muffle his cry in pleasure, feeling the flesh on my sholder being ripped open and blood running down my arm.

I moan again, I can feel he’s coming to his own climax, I grip his shoulder with my free hand, making cum inside me. – he cums with shout, making my whole body rattle, in pleasure bringing me, to my own climax.

I reslase my seed and it squrtis all over his chest, his breath hitched, in his chest before falling on top of me, trying to catch our breaths, we just lie there panting.

I wince in pain, as he begins to pull out of me, I then feel something warm running down my leg, still panting I say, - “ that was great”

Nathan rolls off me, landing on his side, not uttering a word back, at first. – after a few minutes he pulls me into his embrace, just holding me still. I turn and hit the light switch, hitting panic moode, when I see the blood.

“oh my god, Nate I’m bleeding.”

“Stiles you will be fine. it’s only because your skin was strched, open futher then what your body is use too. That all.”

“are you sure I’m not gonna  die. Because from the looks of it, I’m gonna die.”

“shut up Stilinski your fine. “

Nathan pulls me back back down on the bed, and into his arms, just then my phone begins to beep; I look over to the night stand, seeing I have a text from Derek.

Tapping the message icon, I read his message, - { hey you up?}

Glaning back to look at Nathan, my heart sinks to my stomach, the thought then it me. ‘ oh my god what have I done, I just slept with Nathan Scott’

Feeling bad I instanly reply to Derek, { yeah. I’m up, whats up?}

{ nothing. Just lying here, and I was thinking about trying to finsh, what we started.}

my heart sank even lower, I now feel like an asshole, I love Derek and now I betryed him.

How will I ever tell him again I love him after this, I ruin everything I touch and now everyone, i reply.

{acutlly, I’m kind of tried can we pick up in the morning before school?}

{ you tired, yeah okay. But whatever, I’ll see you at school I gusse}

My eyes begin to burn, as I try to fight back the tears, my throat feels as if it’s closing up, I feel sick to my stomcah. My ass and shoulder hurting, I’m a mess.

Nathan then leans up to me and says. “I better go, I don’t want Luke waking up and find me in bed with you . “

“yeah good idea see you later, you know sinces it is 4:00 in the moring.”

I watch as nathan gets up, and throws his shots, back on, and walk out of the room. – I lie awake, looking to the wall beside my bed. All I think about Is my alpha, and how I will face him in school, in less the 3 hours.

6:00 a.m. my phone alram wakes me, telling me time to get up, and shower and take my medicince, then get ready for school.

Sitting up in my bed, I reach for my phone, intastly texting the alpha. {morning you up?}

While waitting on a response, I pull a clean pair of shorts, on over my lower half, heading to the bathroom. – as I turn the Conner I bump into Nathan, wearing nothing but a towel, his hair wet.

He smirks as bumps into me again, I tear my eyes away from, before anyone could see, as he walks by I look back up, only to see a huge hickey with teeth marks, on his neck. – I whisper to myself. “damn it Stiles.”

Once he’s out of eyesight, I go into the bathroom, filling my cup medciance up with water, I down my pills. Turning the shower on, adjusting the water.

Making the water very hot I hop in, while I’m showering, I hear my phone beeb; when I’m done I turn the shower off, jumpping out I wrap my towel around my waist, checking my phone.

I smile as I see yet another naked picture, of Derek on my phone, I reply, -

 {well there sexy I take that as a yes, thanks for the picture, you made my day,}

Walking back in my room, I’m yet again, met with Nathan Scott. Pissed I slammed my door shut and say. “what are you doing in here? Your brother is awake aren’t you afarid he will find you in here with me.”

“what’s worng sexy, don’t want anyone to know your gay and like taking it in the ass?”

“Nathan! Get out  please go.”

“Stiles come on we are friends”

I back away as he walks towrads me, trying to avoid all concat with him. I begin to yell.

“Nathan I said to get out, now go!”

I grab my clothes and leave the my room, going back to the bathroom, to get ready for school.  – dressing myself  and brushing my teeth.

When done grab my backpack, and go down the kitchen, kissing my mom on the head I say.

“ I have to go, I don’t want to be late.”

“okay baby, will you be back tonight?”

“ I have to come back and get my stuff , then I’ll be back this weekend.”

With that I left, getting in my jeep, and heading to school. – once I arrive, I see the alpha leaning against the wall, waitting on me and the others.

The alpha wearing his all black leather jacket, as always a black v- neck t-shirt blue fashion star jeans, and his black and white new blance shoes. His hair spike all over, he looked hotter then ever. – flashing his Hale bad boy smirk at me, making my heart sink low in my stoamch.

Making it over to him he pushes hisslef off the wall, throwing one arm around my shoulder, warping me in his embrace, hitting the tender spot from the night befrore, I winced but didn’t utter a word. He then says.  “morning hotstuff , I sure did miss you last night.”

“about that, I wanted to say sorry, um keith, came in and wouldn’t leave. You know trying to do the whole dad and son bonding thing.  And by the time he left, I was beat.”

“it’s okay I get it”

I know it was a lame excusse, to tell him, but I didn’t want to start the day off, with my alpha bring mad,at me. We left it at that and went to class, taking our seats he winked at me.

The teachers seatting really sucked, now I have to try and play it kool, with Derek sitting beside me playing footies, and Nathan sitting behind me, whispering, In my ear.

Beofre class kicked off, the younger Scott brother, began to make comments to the older Scott brother. – “ well looky here Derek Hale, aka the big bad wolf, and Stiles Stiilinski the fairy boy, walking to class together. Arent the the cutset couple. “

The alpha wolf growing angry, truning around he snapped. “leave your mouth off us Scott, or I’m telling you what I do to you; won’t be pretty”

I grab my alpha by the jacket sleve and say. “ Derek just drop it, leave it be. He’s not worth your breath or time. “

Nathan Scott then decding to be an  ass then said. “ maybe not his but most deffently yours.”

I turn to look at him giving him a look to shut his mouth, he smirked and looked to my aphla, giving him a wink.

 


	4. i love you.

I try to avoid Nathan rest of the day, the only way I’m able to avoid, the younger Scott brother; is staying close, to my alpha.

Locking arm, with Derek’s, we proceed to walk down the hallway, heading to my next class. – Once there, I begin to pull away from the alpha, and begin to walk, in the class room.

Gripping my arm he pulled me back to his chest, laying a sweet yet hard kiss to my lips. Returning the kiss, when the need for air could no longer wait, I pull back.   My breath hitched in my chest, I try to catch to my breath.

Tearing my eyes away from him, I feel ashamed, knowing after what I done with Nathan only hours before, I shouldn’t be kissing Derek. I turn on me heel to walk away, when I feel his hand on my shoulder, he proceed to turn me around. – looking me in the eyes he asked.

-“Stiles what’s wrong?”

I try to form words, not being able to speak at the moment; I just stand there, looking the alpha in the eyes.  I then tear my eyes away again.  Making me feel bad, when he yet asked me another question.

“Does it bother you, that I kissed you here in school?”

Looking back to him I answer his question. – “No it don’t bother me, it’s just, you never done it before. Just shocked, me that’s all. “

“Good, I’ll see you later. Oh you go to be home tonight, or at your moms?”

I stand there for minute debating what, I’m going to do. I want to stay home and be with Derek, but then again I liked seeing my mom.

“Not sure yet, I mean I told my mom, I was coming home. But I really missed her and i really like spending, the time with her.  Why?”

“I was going to see, if maybe we could you know, pick up where we left off. Maybe hang out after words, like get something to eat, and catch a movie or something.”

“I’ll let you know what I’m going to do. I’ll text you later.”

With that I walked in my class room, taking my seat, pulling my book out, and turning to the, page where he left off.  I look up just time, to see Nathan Scott, walk in the room, and is walking towards me.

Of course he would sit next to me, I sigh not wanting to deal with him and his smart comments. Getting up, I try to scoot my chair over, but to no avail Nathan stops me.

Locking his foot, around my chair leg, and says. “Where you, going Stilinski?”

I look to him as I roll my eyes, - “away from you, now leave me alone.”

“Oh don’t be like that, come on sit down, let’s talk and be friends. “

“No I don’t want to deal with you smart mouth, and rude ass comments, to or about Derek. I won’t sit here and listen, to you put him down. He is my friend, and I won’t allow you to do that, so no, I’m not sitting next to you.”

“whatever, look we have no choice but to get along, your mom is dating my uncle, so just sit down and shut up. “

A little while later, school ended, I head to my mom’s house. When I arrive, I go right to my room, grabbing my overnight bag, I toss it up on the bed. Throwing; my dirty, sweaty clothes, inside it.  As I zip the bag shut, I hear another male voice.

-“leaving so soon are we?” – I turn to see the older Scott brother leaning against my door, I grunt and then say.  – “yeah, I have other things to do tonight. I’ll text my mom and let her know, I won’t be here. “

With that I grip the straps on my overnight bag, and push by Luke, walking out of the house I making it back to my jeep. Tossing my bag in the other seat, I climb in and start, the jeep.

Backing out of the drive way, I drop the gear in drive, and speed down the road. Grabbing; my phone, tapping the message icon, then tapping his name, then texting him.

{Going to be home, tonight. My house or your loft?”

Instantly getting a reply I smirk. {My loft}

I drive home, to my house; I pull in the drive way, seeing my dad’s car home. i shut  my jeep off, and climb out, grabbing my bag.  Slamming the door shut behind me, I making my way to the house, I open the door and go to the kitchen.

Dropping my bag on the floor, I walk over to my dad, wrapping him in a hug, I proceed to say. – “I missed you last night dad.”

I feel his arms wrap around the small of my lower back, he begins rubbing his hand up and down my back, and says.  – “bud you okay, did something happen at moms?”

I sigh and begin to shake, I then begin to sob, and say. “No I just missed my dad; I haven’t been away from you, that long. That’s all I just missed you. “

He leans my back, and seeing the tears in my eyes, he then pulls me back into his embrace, and says.  “I missed you too bud, your home now, everything is okay. “

I pull back out of his arms again, - “I love you dad” with that I walk away, and go to my room, flopping down on my bed, it feels good to be home.  I lie there for a few minutes, debating whether or not to tell Derek, about last night with Nathan.

I decide not to say anything just yet, not wanting to make him feel like he can’t trust me, I get up and go to my dresser, grabbing out a pair of my nice jeans, and tank- top with a nice t- shirt.

I go to the bathroom and clean up, washing up, then to brushing my teeth, and throwing my clothes on. I grab the bottle of hair gel, squirting some in my hand, and run my hand through my hair.  Spiking my hair up, and spraying some cologne on.

Making myself look sexy, and smell good, for my night with Derek.  Thinking of my alpha I smirk to myself.

Oh god my alpha, who I can’t wait to be along with, running out the bathroom and down the stairs, I grab my keys, and head out the door yelling to my dad. – “dad I’ll be back later I’m going over Derek’s.”

Jumping in my jeep, I speed out of the driveway, making my way to Derek’s house.

 

When I arrive, the alpha is outside, waiting on my arrival. I see him smirk as I pull up, he makes his way, over to the jeep, open the door he leans landing a kiss to my lips, getting right to business. I reach over turning the key, shutting of the jeep.

He wraps his arms around me, picking me up, I lace my legs around his waist, he proceeds to shut the jeep door with his foot, all whiles he licking and biting my neck.

Getting to the door, he kicks it open, then shut again, - carrying my to his room making out and biting each- other the whole way, he then tosses me on the kings size bed.

Hovering of me he says. “You smell so good right now. “

I don’t utter a word back just continue to kiss him all over; raking, my fingers down his back.

The smell of our arousal, mixed together in the air, I could feel myself growing hard. My alpha growled, being pushed over the edge, he laid all the down on top of me. – now kissing all over me,  he stopped for just a second. “Ready?”

He ran his hand through my hair, gripping it tight and yanking my head back, as I said. “Give it to me.”

Reaching over to the table, he grabbed the, Lube putting some on his fingers, and rubbing it on me. – He pushed pass my tight ring of muscle, almost groaning at the heat inside of me.

Soon enough, he slide Second digit in, carefully working me with his fingers. He pulled me closer, smelling his own scent mixed with mine again.  He nipped ay exposed flesh he could reach, groaning out “god you smell so good, you drive me crazy. “

I kissed his lips once more, then kissed down his body, as he pushed deeper inside me, licking his stomach I look up only to hear him say. 

“Do what you want baby, I would love your lips around my cock.”

I sucked in a  deep breath, wrapping my slim fingers around Derek’s cock – which was already oozing with pre- cum. Leaning down, I lick up the bead up pre- cum, groaning and grunting, quietly as the flavor touched my tongue. I then say. “ god you taste so fucking good.”

My voice low and Husky. – “ Talk to me Derek, tell me what you want me to do.”

Derek griped my shoulders, in his hands squeezing the tightly and hard.

“I want you to suck my Cock. Just take me down your throat as much as you can – I want you to _gag_ on my cock. I want you to mark me up too. Bite me, starch me up.

I kept my fingers wrapped around the alpha’s cock, slowly starting to stroke, and circling the head with my thumb. Flipping us around so that the alpha was on his knees.- with being behind  him, before reaching over and grabbing the lube off the night stand. I

I slick two fingers up, carefully slipping one and then the other in inside Derek, slowly stretching him open, twisting and scissoring my fingers.  When his moan slip past his parted lips, I curved a smirk on my lips and whisper in his ear. – “dose that feel good Der?”

  My alpha whimpered - actually _whimpered. “Yes”_ his breathing ragged, eyes hooded, and cheeks flushed, from arousal.  “Fuck me, please Stiles. I need it.”

Leaning down, I bite at Derek’s shoulder blade. “Okay shh…. Relax.” Pulling my fingers out, I reached for the lube. Popping the cap off, I squeezed some into my palm before tossing the bottle away. Wrapping my hand around my own cock, I stroke up and down slicking myself up. Once I was slicked up I sat back on my knees behind the alpha.

One hand wrapped around myself as I line, up the alphas entrance. Slowly I inched inside, biting down hard on my bottom lip, when I felt _how_ and _tight_ the alpha was.

Meanwhile, Derek was moaning and panting, fingers gripping the sheets beneath him tightly. Derek began to rock back against me, I pulled out before thrusting back in slowly. My hands grip the alpha hips , my nails biting into his flesh.

We rocked together, moans and grunts escaping both of us. Leaning down again I scraped my teeth down Derek’s back, causing the man under me to shudder.

Making him, shout out my name.  “Stiles”

This set me off – slamming into him once, twice… three times, I came with a yell.  “Derek”

We stay locked together for a little while longer, Derek reaching back gripping my hand in his, intertwining our fingers, I hear him say.  – “well that was much needed. “

I pull out for the last time, throwing myself on the bed, next to him. – all the sudden feeling Derek wrap his naked body around mine.  I smile happy loving this sight before me, but then the tears begin to flow, down my face.

Sobbing I pull away out of Derek’s embrace, throwing my clothes back on. Heading, to the bathroom, getting cleaned up. I look at myself, in the mirror and cruse, to myself.

“Damn it Stiles your such an fucking idiot, why are you such an dumbass”

I then hear Derek knocking on the door asking. “Hey you okay in there?”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be out in a minute. “

After cleaning up I go back out, to the room only to see Derek, gone. – I go downstairs, seeing he’s on the phone ordering food, I sit on the couch next to him. He throws his arm around my neck, and pulls me close, just holding me.

We spent the rest of the night together, just snuggling on the couch and eating our food and watching movies, I must of fell asleep, I wake to Derek starting at me.

He then proceeded to ask. “Where those mark, come from. The ones, on your, shoulder?”

I look down and try to cover them up, ‘shit’ I say to myself, I forgot all about them. What am I going to do now, what am I going to tell him. I’m not ready for this talk, I can’t hurt him I love him too much.

Now I’m fucked he has seen them, now I have to tell him. But how do I tell him. When I didn’t answer him right away, he asked again. 

“Stiles; where did, they come from? They aren’t from me. “

Seeing the hurt flash in eyes, his trust fading away all I could was. “Derek I’m sorry. But I can’t tell you that. “

“What do you mean you can’t tell me? You can tell me anything Stiles.”

“No not this I’m sorry.”

I get up and begin to walk away from him, throwing my t- shirt on over my tank-top, when he grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

“Stiles are; are you fucking someone else?”

My eyes begin to burn, a pain shoot through my chest, feeling like my heart was going to burst, where I stood.  “I’m sorry Derek I love you.”

“I take that as a yes, but wait you say you love me, and you’re sorry but you’re out fucking another guy? Wow that’s some kind of love Stiles.”

I go back to sit next to him, trying to hug him and love him, when he pushed me away and yelled.  – “Stop just go. Stop touching me get off, leave now!”

“Derek don’t push me away please let’s just about this, please I love you I always have since we were kids. Please don’t make me leave. “

Derek yelled again but yelled with his alpha growl. “Leave go now, just go. You don’t love me, and you know what the bad thing is here huh? I love you Stiles and I was willing to give up being on my own, I was going to ask you, to be mine tonight. But you fucked all that up.  Go get out now. “

He stood looking me in the eyes, and said. “ I fucking love you. Stiles you I love you, and now I can’t have you. So is that what you were doing when I called you back, cuz come to think of it, I thought I smelt another man’s scent, on you! “

He then turned and said. “You know what don’t answer that just go!”


	5. falling apart, being put back together

The next couple of days have been hard on me. I wake up every morning, texting Derek trying to explain, begging him to talk to me.  -  of course I got nothing in return, I sat night after night and cried, clutching my pillows, yelling his name.

this morning was no different, I sit at my kitchen table eating breakfast, when my phone beeped; I jump to answer it, seeing it was Derek, I instantly open the message, only to see he’s still hurt.

{Stop just stop. Please I need time, I still want you but I can’t have you. Please just stop}

My eyes begin to fill with tears, my heart sank into my stomach, feeling like a have to get sick, I run for the front door. Bent down leaning over, the steps I begin getting sick. – when I’m done I go to stand back up, only to see the familiar black car sitting across the street, the man sat inside the car, hurt and tears in his eyes.

I wave, as he pulls off, I should of knew better. I then realize its Friday, and I have to go to my mom’s house tonight, I really don’t want anything to do, with that house at the moment.

Going back inside I grab my backpack and leave deciding I’m walking to school, with not being in any shape to drive.

When I arrive at school, I hang with buddies until time for class; my first class is going to be awkward, yet again, with having to sit next to Derek. 

Maybe I’ll just skip class today, which is what I want to do. I’m pulled out of my thoughts when the younger Scott brother, walks up behind me. Slamming me into the lockers and said. “So you coming over tonight, maybe we could hangout?”

A small smirk forms on my lips, as I begin to say something, Derek walks by, throwing a low growl, my way, just what I needed, pissing me off I look back to Nathan and say.

“Yeah I’ll be there.”

The younger Scott brother smirks at and walks away, I then see Derek again and now have my answer, skipping class sound like a good idea.

Finally lunch time came around; I went to lunch and sat at my table, with my friends.

My right hand man (Scott McCall) and I sitting together, laughing and joking with everyone else, thinking to myself’ thank god I don’t share lunch with Derek.’- Another hour of school left and I’m out of here.

Later that night sitting, in my mom’s living room playing Xbox with Nathan, getting along laughing and joking, until Luke came in the room. Then the fun moment, went out the window. The smart comments all over again.

I frown as Nathan becomes an asshole to me, not knowing what else to do I get up and begin to walk out, of the room. – all the sudden I’m grabbed and thrown on the couch, with Nathan holding me down.

They punch me in the face and kick me in the ribs, taking as much as I can, trying to stay strong, then Nathan starts again with the smart comments.

“Awe pour little gay boy. “

 I begin to yell in pain, as the pound on me, making me bleed. Lucas then says. “Come on you little fairy bitch get up, fight back. “

Only then do I hear Keith’s voice. “Hey what the hell are you two doing? Get the hell off him.”

Yanking the two boys off me, he shoves them across the room. He began yelling at them.

“You guys think your tough beating on Stiles, at one time. I’ve raised you two better than that, you want to fight someone. Be the big tough guys you think you are and fight me!”

Nathan then pipes up. “you can’t handle this old man.”

The next thing I know Is Keith’s fist connected with Nathan’s face, busting his lip.  The younger Scott brother, standing back up, swinging on his uncle. – Before he can even connect Keith kicks him in the balls.

Landing Nathan on the floor, crawled up in a ball, Luke then yells.

“Hey come on now Keith, stop that’s my little brother!”

“Oh but its okay for the two of you, to beat on him? No I don’t think so. Luke I have always been with you, I’ve raised you more than Nathan and you know better.”

Just then I see Nathan stand back up, getting ready to go after Keith, until Luke stopped him.

Going in my room, I shut the door, I lay back on my bed, I hear a knock at the door. Before I can say come in, the door opens and there walks in Nathan.

I look away from him and say. “Get out. “

“Look I didn’t think he was going to do all that, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

“And how’s that fuck me again, and then treat me like dirt when you see me in school like the last time?”

“Come on don’t be like that, Stiles, I’m sorry “

“Whatever Nate, really just get out, I’m not in the mood right now.  I just lost Derek, he won’t even talk to me. And now I have you to deal with.”

Nathan then walked towards me, pulling me off the bed and into, his arms, hugging me, he said. – “I’m sorry I didn’t know about Derek, what happen?”

“What happen, this is what happen. I went to his house and, we fooled around and later when I was asleep. He saw the marks on my shoulder, from you. So then he questioned me, and because I love him and I didn’t want to hurt him, I wouldn’t tell him that I had slept, with you; so then he kicked me out. And now he won’t even talk to me. “

I seen his eyes widened while I’m ranting over Derek, and his asshole way of kicking me out, and wouldn’t give me the chance to explain, what happen. 

Nathan then sits on my bed pulling me down in his lap, and says. “I’m sorry about that asshole, but I’ll do better if you just give me the chance. We can be friends; I’ll stop picking on you, okay. And if you want we can mess, with his head, and make him realize what he’s missing out on. “

“And what about your friends Nate what about your girlfriend or wife, or whatever is to you, huh what do you say to them?”

He then looks to me and says, - “ I don’t care about what they say. Okay I do only because I haven’t told them I’m gay yet, but I will if you give me the chance to be with you. And as far as Haley is concerned, we aren’t married anymore. Please just give me a chance.”

“Okay fine I’ll give you one chance got it but we do not date, we fool around and that’s it okay. “

“Agreed”

The rest of the night Nathan and I hung out the rest of the night, trying to forgive him, and be friends. – lying in my bed we cuddled for the night, watching movies and playing games.

It was nice to be able to actually have someone to hangout, with while I’m here at my mom’s house.

As the sex filled weekend went by quickly, it finally came to an end. Even though I really didn’t want it to end, I liked having the attention of another man, as I use to have Derek’s.

Finally I dropped the walls I once built, to the alpha wolf, only to be shoved away like a piece of dirt. Losing him tore my world to pieces, that’s really all my fault though.

Even though we weren’t dating, he put his trust into me, and I betrayed him- I knew he didn’t like people sleeping around, and gave it up to another guy, losing Derek all together.

My love for Derek is pure, there’s no doubt, but the sex filled weekend, with Nathan began healing the hurtful wounds. – Sunday night was hard saying goodbye to Nathan it took a spell on me.

I grabbed my bags once again tossing them on the bed; I’m then tackled onto the bed, with Nate lying on top of me. Kissing my neck, and ears I begin to laugh as he hit a tickle spot, I hear him laugh as he begins to tickle my body.

Having a good time until he jumps, when we hear, a coughing noise, we look to see Keith standing in the door way. Clearing his throat, he then asks.

“Are you about ready to go?, I’ll give you a ride home.”

“Yeah. Just give us a second, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure and I’ll take your jeep to the shop this week, and have my guys work on it.”

“Thanks”

Our goodbye finally came for the night, now standing in the middle of my room, he holds me close and tight to his chest, as I grip the small of his lower back, I hear him say.

“I’ll pick you up in the morning for school, if you want.”

I smirk to myself as I hear him trying to change and actually be nice. I then pull back and say. – “thanks but I think I’ll walk to school, but maybe we could eat lunch together.”

Not giving him a chance to answer I grabbed my bag and walked away, finding Keith outside standing next to his Porsche.

Walking around to the passenger side, I open the door tossing my bag in the backseat. Before I climb in look up to the man, again and say.

“Thanks again for the ride, and you have one hell of a sweet ride, on your hands.”

The man smirks, and climbs in the car, starting the car and backing out of the driveway, he throws the gear in drive, hitting the gad peddle, speeding down the street. – I laugh as he begins to speed up even more, knowing he’s only doing it to show off. 

The rest of the drive to my house, was quite, once we arrive, he pulls the car into the drive way parking the car, he looks to me and says.

“Have good week and I’ll see you this weekend.”

I nod as I climb out of the car, reaching in the backseat I grip the handles on my bag, and throw it over my shoulder. Walking in the house I see my dad as company, I give him a wave and go to my room.

The first thing I see walking in the room, was the pictures of Derek and myself, dropping my bag to the floor, I begin taking the pictures down, and putting them away.

My walls now bare, where I had the pictures, made my room feel empty and out of place, I begin to feel like I don’t belong here anymore, I strip out of clothes, only having my boxers on.

Throwing on a clean pair of sweatpants and tank-top, turning my computer on, it scared me, making me yell out, not remembering how loud I had it.

The song I lasted played, playing all over again, bringing tears to my eyes, I look for another song on my playlist; something that wouldn’t remind me of the alpha.

That didn’t work because all the songs on my playlist were, song that reminded, me of all the good times I had with him, saying fuck it I turn another one on. Listening to the lyrics I begin to grow a hate feeling towards the alpha.

I sing the lyrics to the song, as I begin to throw stuff around in my room, and say to myself.

“Why do you love him so much, he’s nothing but an asshole, he never done anything, but hurt you, put you down, threw you against walls and beat your head off a steering wheel.”

The song then changes to the next one below it, the words hit me to the heart, knowing this was the first song I ever sang with Derek. I sank to the floor, and let a river of tears flow.

 

_Don’t pretend you’re sorry_

_I know you’re not_

_You know you’ve got the power_

_To make me weak inside_

And girl, you leave me breathless

But it’s  okay cause you are my survival

I can’t  imagine life without your love, hear me now

And even forever don’t seem like long enough.

Every time I breathe, I take you in

And my heart beats again.

I lay on the floor, tears steadily flowing down my face, until I fall asleep.

And that’s where I remain for the night, only clutching Derek’s t-shirt, in my arms.


	6. love affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i know this chapter is shorter then the rest, but i have an Easter hunt to take my niece too sorry i will be back on later with chapter 7

The morning came, sun shining in my eyes, I wake to my head pounding my clothes twisted up, I push myself off the floor, into a sitting position.  Looking around my room it still feels empty, rubbing the heel of my hands, on my eyes, I get up.

Grabbing my medicine bottle and going down to the kitchen, I see my dad’s company in there, alone; I pour myself a drink, tossing the pills in my mouth, I down them in one gallop. – i then sit down at the table and say to the pretty woman.

“Why are you sitting all alone?”

Looking to the clock while we talk, I see I’m going to be late for school, not even bothering to change my clothes, do to not having time, I grab my pack and walk out the door, heading down the street I see, my buddies.

I run catching up with them, and damn was I tired.  Trying to catch my breath I stop for a second, I lose them.  I continue to walk to school, on my own, finally arriving there, pulling out my phone, I see I’m ten minutes late. – hurrying into the building, and too my locker tossing whatever I don’t need in there.

Slamming the door shut, I run to my first class, making it there, I open the door.- walking in I go right to my teacher and explain.

“Mr. Harris? I know I’m late like really late, but I woke up late this morning, and I had to walk to school, my jeep is not running right now. Again I’m sorry.”

He hands a stack of papers, and says. “This is your assignment, for today. Just make sure this doesn’t happen, again. Got it.”

I nodded my head and said. “Thanks again.” Walking to my seat, I pull out my chair, sitting down next to Scott, my best buddy of all time, I flipped my hard back book open and get to work. – feeling a tap on the back of my chair, I turn to see Nathan smirking at me; I roll my eyes and laugh, as he whisper in my ear.

Smacking at him, I grab the back of my neck, and turn back around, getting back to my stack of papers. Scott taps my arm; I turn my head to face him.

Shooting, a glaring, look my way, beginning to ask me. – “what was that about, and what’s going on with you and Derek, I have noticed you haven’t been talking?”

“We had a fight, that’s all and Nathan and I are trying to get along, that’s all. Why?”

Little did I know Derek had his wolf hearing on, I hear him growl loudly and look my way, I begin to tear my eyes away from when I hear him say. “A fight is that what you’re calling it?”

Before I can say a word the bell rang, signaling this class was over, and time for the next one. – I quickly grabbed my stuff, and walk away. I really don’t want to have this conversation in front of the whole school, feeling a hand on my shoulder, I smirk knowing it’s Nathans and before I can say anything he cuts in. “you okay I know it’s hard seeing him?”

“I’m fine it’s hard but I have to deal, and i still love him, so seeing him at anytime is fine with me. I just have to learn to control my emotions, when he’s around.”

I walk to my locker, with Nathan, twisting the knob on the lock, I can smell Derek’s cologne; turning to see him standing across from I smile, seeing him there, made me good.

I kind of like to think he misses walking, me to my locker in between classes, i wave to him seeing a small smile appear on his lips, and he gives back a small wave, then turns his back and walks away.

Though out the day I get small waves and smiles from Derek, finally lunch came, walking through the lunch line, I hear his voice. “sit with me at my table, we can eat lunch together. “

Grabbing the rest of my food, putting it on my tray I nod my head and smirk.- walking over to his table I sit down, I begin to eat. – Where the table sits you look, right in from the hallway, and see whoever is sitting there.

Meanwhile the intercom comes on, and all you hear is. ‘Derek Hale and Lucas Scott please report to the office again report to the office.’

I jump at hearing his name over the intercom, wondering why he’s being called to the office along with Luke; I turn to the younger Scott brother and say. “Why would your brother and Derek be called to the office?”

He looks back to me and shrugs his shoulders, and says. “I don’t know, I’ve been sitting here with you ding dong”

I jump up and arm his arm, and say. “Come on we gotta go find out what’s going on.”

Getting up I walk to the trash can, throwing my tray away, I run out of the cafeteria making my way, to the office. – By the time we get there, I hear Derek going off; I open the door and walk in the office, and the tail end of the conversation.  “That’s why I punched him in the face.”

I look over and see Luke sitting there with a bloody nose with a shade of black and blue tinting, his face. -  I then see blood dripping off the alpha’s hand, walking over I take his hand in mine, and say. “What the hell Derek you’re bleeding.”

He glares at me narrowing his eyes, snatching his hand out of mine, and says. “why do you care, huh you have done nothing but stick beside that asshole, and throw me away remember? Cuz I sure do. “

“That’s where you’re wrong, I do care. I care about you Derek, I care about us, you’re the one who throw me out and didn’t give me chance, to explain what happen.  See caring comes with love and yes I love you, but you seem like you don’t want me nor did you ever want me, the only thing you ever wanted, from me was a piece of ass. And me being a dumb ass, I gave it all up to you. “

“If I didn’t want you Stiles I wouldn’t be here, right now. I wouldn’t have kicked you out of my house, from being upset and hurt. You fucked me over! How do you get off blaming, it all on me, when you’re the one who fucked Nathan Scott? You did not me. “

Derek talking to me like this begins to make me cry, I then yell at him.

“Derek! Listen to me. Please just for a minute, I wanted to explain, I really did, but I didn’t want to hurt you. I love you okay, and I know when we first started fooling around together, you’re the one who said friends with benefits. Not me I wanted to be with you, but no you couldn’t bring yourself to be with me. We never said we couldn’t sleep, with anyone else. And your pissed at me because I slept with Nathan, but what about the time I seen you fucking Danny, and Jackson? i didn’t say anything did I no. but I guess that was okay though, even though you knew, how I felt. “

He didn’t say another word at first, he just shook his head, then grabbed me by the arm, pulling me out of the office, and slammed me against the wall, landing a wet and sloppy kiss on my lips, and said. “I love you okay, I want you and if that means I have to fight to get you back then I will. I’m sorry about the night with Danny and Jackson I was drunk.  – but here’s my question to you, do you still want me Stiles? Just tell me if you want me, and I’ll if you want me to fight for you, I will do everything in my power to get you back. You want to know why?”

I tear my eyes away once more and whisper. “Why?” the words he said next made me heart sinks in my chest low into my stomach. – “because you’re the best thing, that’s ever happen to me, you’re always there when I need someone to talk to, someone to lean on. And for that, I love you and not only do I want you, but I need you. Okay so just tell me. Do you want me?”

I hear his strong voice break and crack, I look up to see the tears rolling down his face, I open my mouth to say something, when he took my lips in his again, I return the hungryed filled kiss, the needing kiss. The kiss I’ve been wanting for while, but I know it’s wrong here again, I’m kissing Derek after being with Nathan all weekend.

I pull away and say. – “Yes Derek I want you, always will, but this isn’t right I can’t keep fooling with Nathan, then turn around and kiss you, it hurts to bad, just remember I love you, and will always want you. I gotta go.”

Leave Derek standing in the hallway alone, going to my locker, when I’m stopped by Nathan; he takes me by the hand, and walks with me. When I get to my locker, I grabbed my books, ready to leave for the day. I can’t take this no more, knowing I done this to myself.

Walking out of the door with Nathan behind me, shoot Derek a I love you kinds glare, and then I’m out eyesight.


	7. on the brink of losing him, fight to the death.

Lying in my bed I begin to think back to what Derek had said, earlier today. Letting his words sink in a little further, I pull out my phone and go to my messages, writing in his name, I think of what I will say to him.

Lost for words I don’t know what to say to him, I know I want him, god do I ever want him, but how do I tell him, after I just left him standing there, like a fool. How did I become so selfish, I want things with Derek to work out so bad, I toss my phone on the bed.

 Hearing a knock on the door, I yell for whoever it is to come in; I then see my dad, with a large packet of papers, I can tell he’s been crying.  i just don’t know why, but I ask.

“Dad, what’s up, why have you been crying?”

he tosses the packet of papers on my bed, and turns to walk away. As I’m looking at his back i ask again. – “dad, what’s up, why have you been crying, and what is this?”

only then he says. “Open it, and read it.” – I do as he says to do, I open the packet, and the first thing I see says. ‘Proportion of Custody & adoption for Stiles Jameson Stilinski’

I then see the names that are signed on the paper, Claudia Stilinski & Keith Scott. my eyes fill with tears and my throat begins to close up, my breathing became out of control, i leap off my bed and run over to my dad, and say.  “Dad I don’t want to live with them, I want to be with you, she’s the one who left. And not only did she leave, but she left me behind. I wouldn’t trade you for the world, please don’t let them take me.”

He wraps his arm around me, beginning to cry again him, I feel his body shaking, he then says. – “ I will do everything in my power to keep you here, with me son. But I don’t want to lose you either I love you, I will do my best to not let them, take you away.”

For while Derek nor Nathan were nowhere in my mind or heart, all I wanted right now was my dad, and to stay with my dad. I wouldn’t be where I am without him, as if I could handle any more bad news, today. I’m completely lost; my world falling apart all around me, this Scott family, has done nothing, but destroys my life.

I now know I want nothing more to day with Nathan or that family, I then pick up my phone and finally text Derek.  – {I know this is a lot to ask, but I need to you, right now. Can you please come over? I need someone to talk to.}

After a few minutes I get a reply, not a very nice one at that.  

{why don’t you get your oh ever so sweet Nathan to come talk to you?]

Irate i almost throw my phone, until he replied again. {Sorry I’ll be there}

About an hour later I still lying in my bed I continue to cry, clutching my pillow holding it tight, not wanting to let go; when all the sudden I feel a tugging on the same pillow, I’m clutching.

I fight with whoever this person is, not even having to look I know exactly, who it is. Not wanting to see his right now I begin to yell. “Get out! I don’t want you here leave!”

His voice soft and smooth he says. “Stiles, don’t do this don’t push me away, please don’t do this to us.”

“There is no us never was never will be; just leave, I don’t want you here. “

Derek’s pov

As I’m walking  through the kitchen, I hear Stiles yelling, I quicken my pace picking it up; I run up the stairs, going right to his room, bursting through the door I see my enemy sitting on the bed next to Stiles. Stiles still yelling for him to leave, I step in and say. “Hey asshat he said leave, he don’t want here so leave get out.”

Nathan then turns looking my way, he just glares to me, he then opens his mouth and says.

“so here comes the useless hero big bad wolf to save the day, oh the same guy who left him, because he slept with someone else, wow your such a good guy.”

I become pissed my wolf growling on the inside, to hit this dumb ass in the face, I ball my fist up so tight my knuckles turn from pink to white, I look to Stiles who’s still crying. I walk by the younger Scott brother, brushing his shoulder with mine, walking over to the one I love. – warping my arms around, his midsection, I whisper in his ear.

“Baby I’m here now and won’t ever leave you again. “

I hear him sniffing; he turns in my arms and says. “They are trying to take me away.”

I pull back and look at him and say,- “ who’s trying to take you away?”

“My mom, Keith Nathan and Lucas, they want custody of me and want Keith to adopt me, I don’t want to go with them, I want to stay here, with my dad.”

I grip him tighter I my arms, and glare to Nathan I then say. – “okay shh it’s okay, you’re not going anywhere, your dad won’t let them take you. I won’t let them take you.”

I then hear Nathan say. “And what are you going to do, nothing there’s nothing you can do, to stop it, he’s mine now and you’ll never see him again, because for one we are moving, back to tree hill so like it or not he’s coming with me.”

I untangle myself from Stiles and walk over to the younger Scott brother. – “you mother fucker, you did this. Didn’t you well guess what, you won’t get him I’ll have him back before you can even say please? Try me and watch what happens.”

“Whatever watches this?”  I sit back and watch as Nathan walks, over to the bed, he grabs the one I love by the arms and begins dragging, him out of the bed, I then yell. “Get your fucking hands off of him, now I mean it now!”

Nathan continues dragging Stiles across the floor, and over to the door, trying to get him though the door, Stiles begins kicking and yelling again for the younger Scott brother to get off him, I then lunged towards Nathan.

Glowing my eyes fire red, I grab a hold of Stiles, yanking him out of Nathan’s grip; I shove him behind me, I then say to Stiles. “Go get over there on the bed, I got this. “

I watch as the boy climbs up on the bed, I then turn back to the other guy throwing my fist at him; I land one hell of a right hook breaking his jaw. I then throw him on the floor beating the shit out of his face.

I snapped losing control I don’t even feel changing into my werewolf form, my fangs eject, from my gums, my claws eject from my fingers, I begin biting the younger male, tearing his flesh open, I taste his blood, digging my nails into his flesh, ripping him open.

The only thing that made me stop and come back down from this state of rage, was Stiles screaming. – “Derek stop your going to kill him, stop!”

I look up and see him on the bed, sitting on his knees, I lean back from the younger male , on the floor, I see he’s gushing blood, I then say to Stiles.

“I’m sorry I just snapped he was hurting you and I couldn’t let it happen anymore, he’s the reason we were torn apart and I won’t lose you, before I have a chance of winning you back. I love you too much.”

I then say. “I told you not to try me, when it comes to Stiles I’ll fight to the death. “

 The next thing I know is stiles in slammed into my chest, I look up only to see Keith standing above me, yelling at Stiles to come on, I warp my arms around Stiles tightly. I stand letting Stiles warp his legs around my hips, he then says. “Keep me safe don’t let him take me.” I whisper in his ear. “Your safe with me, he won’t touch you. “

I walk over to the king size bed, laying Stiles down, taking his lips in mine, as I’m kissing him I look him in the eyes. Feeling his legs come loose from around my hips, I know he feels safe, I pull back as I see feel the older man getting closer to me. I tear out of Stiles grip, turning around now standing face to face with his soon to be step father, I stand guard in front of the one I love, not letting the older man near him. As he begins to reach around me, I shove him backwards and growl. “Back up!”

I feel Stiles grip the back of my t-shirt, reaching behind me; I grab his hand, reassuring him everything is okay and he’s safe, showing him I meant what I said, about fighting for him. Showing him I would die for him.

I made it my life’s mission to protect him, I then hear john looking up, he’s standing in the door, way, and says. “you need to go, and I mean now go get out of here.”

I give him a confused look, I then say. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m not leaving him John, look at him he’s scared out of his mind, and if it’s one thing I was taught, you don’t turn your back, one the ones you love. I don’t that once and I’m close to losing him. “

“I’m not saying you can’t come back, but go now please, if you love Stiles, the way you say, then you will go and keep yourself out of jail.”

“I can’t leave he needs me, I will go to jail, if it means standing by his side.”


	8. ripped away

Derek’s pov

My wolf hearing picks up on the sirens, I remain standing in front of Stiles, keeping my word and not breaking my promise, by not leaving his side.  I turn just for a minute, looking at the scared boy clinging to me; I lean down and pull him in my arms, holding him tight.

The next thing I know, I’m thrown on the floor, being beat with night sticks, and cuffs latched on my wrist, I then hear the sheriff say. “You can’t arrest him, he was only protecting, my son. These guys here came in my house, and tried to kidnap my boy. “

All while john is talking, I break free of the cuffs, I then crawl my way back over to Stiles, I pull him back in my arms, laying a wet kiss to his head, I whisper in his ear. – “everything is going to be okay, don’t be scared. “

Another officer walks in the room, wanting statements of what happen, he pulls Nathan and Keith out first, taking their Statement- after about 20 minutes walks, them back in the room, motioning for Stiles, john and I.

I walk out with stiles stuck by my side, I lean against the wall, and then I’m asked by the officer.

“Sir Can you tell me what happen here?” I look down to the one I love and then back to the officer, and say. – “well he texted me and asked if I could come over, so I did as he asked. When I get here I could hear him yelling, so I went to his room; and the taller boy was there and he was asked, to leave and he wouldn’t. He then tired to drag him out of the room, so I step in.”

“What is your relationship with this young man, standing next to you?”

“He’s my friend.”

I all the sudden feel a sharp pain in my side, I look down and see Stiles slamming his elbow into my side, I then say. “Ouch what the hell was that for?”

“You know what that was for, friends really.”

I look back to the officer who is now, giving Stiles and I a very confused look and I begin to say. – “okay we are a little more than friends, we kind of date. Here lately we have been through a lot, concerning the taller male in the room.”

The officer then turns to john, and said. “You’re his father right?”

“Yes Sir, “

“Okay would you like to press charges on the two guys?”

“Yes I would. But by law you cannot arrest Derek, he was only trying to stop them from taking my boy, which I’m thankful he was here.”

“Here’s the thing, you 2 can press charges on them, but they cannot, press charges on him, because they came in your house, and laid hands, on your kid, so who stopped them cannot be charged, also with there being a custody battle, your son will be removed from the home. he will be placed in foster care, and then you will have a court hearing, once that is done and over the judge will decide which home is better, for him to be placed in. “

I see john’s eyes fill with tears as he looks to stiles, reaching over me, he grips stiles in his hands, pulling him into his own embrace, and holding him tight. He then says.

“how is that right they come in my house try to kidnap my kid, and I lose him anyway, how is it his mother left when he was a kid, god he was only 12, and she has the right to try and fight for custody, after I’m the one who raised him. Sat with him night after night holding him while he cried, running into his room I n the middle of the night, hold him loving him from having bad dreams, because she left, how is that fair to me or my son?”

“Sir it’s out of my hands, there’s nothing I can do. I can take these two in to custody right now if that’s what you want.”

John just nodded his head crying not letting go of the younger male, who he loved so much, I feel bad, for him but I know there’s nothing I can do. I watch as the officer walks away, and into the bedroom, I then hear him say.

“Nathan and Keith Scott please turn around, and put your hands behind you back. You are under arrest for tempted kidnapping.”

I see a woman walk up the stairs, and I hear her say, “Sheriff, I need you to let of your son, he has to come with me now. “

Only then does john tighten his grip, and says. “No I’m not letting go. You’re not taking my boy.”

The woman grabs stiles by the arm, so tight that his flesh beginning to turn red, I look to her and growl. “Hey lady back off, just give them a minute. They need time, you can’t expect to just walk in here, and take him away, the hell is wrong with you people.”

After a few minutes, the woman pry’s John and Stiles apart, taking Stiles with her,- I now know I’m on the brink of losing him for a very long time, I feel the back of my eyes burning  my stomach begins to feel sick, my wolf whining and howling on the inside, my sense heightened I can smell the fear rolling off Stiles. I push myself off the wall chasing after the woman, as the thought hit me. ‘I can’t let him go without saying I love you.’

I begin to call out to her, as she kept walking, by the time I made it out the door, Stiles was already seated and buckled in the car, I run over to the car and yank open the door.

I see his eyes light up, when he sees me; I drop to me knees and pull him in a hug, only thing do I hear him say. “Derek this is your chance, you say you will fight for me, to win me back if you too. Well prove to me you want me, fight for me get me back not only to you, but to my dad.”

I pull back and look him in the eyes, I my own hot salty tears flow down my face, I then lean in to him again. I kiss him hard, and then hug him once again, I then say.

“I can’t let you go without telling you. I love you Stiles, I’ll get you back promise I will.  I won’t let you down again, just hang in there. “

I then hear the child proactive services, lady say. “We have to go.”

I pull back and say to him again. “I love you don’t ever forget that”

At this point Stiles dose what he has to do he shoves me off, and shuts the door; the car begins t o pull off,  I stay seated on my knees crying and screaming for him.

“Stiles! Please come back, I love you.”

I must have been there for a while, maybe hours because I feel another set of hands upon my body, by the touch I can tell who it is, I turn and look the man in the eyes and say.

“Peter I love him and now I lost him, what I am going to do, I need him peter. I finally stopped lying to myself and told him I love him, and now he’s gone.”

My uncle grips me in his embrace, he holds me tight, I feel him lift me up, and he throws my arms around his shoulder, and helps me walk. He sits me inside his car, and says. “We will get him back I’ll help you, fight to get him back.”

Stiles Pov

We arrive at the boy’s home, passing the sign I read the name of the group home, the sign read   sacred heart, I then ask the woman driving. “what is this place.”

“It’s a boy’s home for kids, who are moved from their home, while their parents battle over custody, of their child. Also it’s a place for runway kids who don’t want to be at home. “

“I just don’t understand, why am I being removed from my dad’s care when he didn’t do nothing wrong? He’s in the right here, my mom is the one who is wrong, and she’s the one who left not my dad. My dad has been there all my life, he’s paid for everything I’ve ever needed, not her.”

“Sweetie it’s nothing to do with who’s right or wrong, it’s about what best for the child.”

“I’m 16 I think I know what parent who is best for me, and that parent would be my dad. I want to be with my dad not with my mom, and I will never forgive her what, destroying my life and my dad’s.”


	9. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson, Danny and Derek. sex scene, the whole flash back is of 3 of them

as the days past, I wake up one morning, lighting up phone’s screen I look at the date August 22 2011, I roll on my side, I then hear my name being called, from the door way.

“Stiles, can you come out here a minute?”

I huff and pull back the covers, tossing them to other side of the bed. I get up tossing my tank- top on over my body; I tiredly stroll to and through the doorway. – sitting at the breakfast table I use the heel of my hand, rubbing my eyes. – The one woman began talking.

“Stiles I need you to listen to me, and I mean actually listen to me. You cannot and I repeat cannot, have any such contact with Derek Hale, that includes texting, talking nothing.”

I look up and with the most sincere look in my eyes and shout. “What! Why not?”

Brenda’s eyes widen, in shock she then said. “Because we do not allow any contact, with people who were involved, in the reasoning why you were sent here. In order for you to stay here you cannot have any contact with him, if we find out that you’re having any such contact with MR. Hale, you will be immediately be removed from this home. Do you understand?”

I slam my fist on the table and huff, I then make the comment. – “I can never be happy; everything I want is always out of reach. Everything or everyone I touch gets hurt.”

I get back up to go to the dorm room, as Brenda grabs my arm, I yank out of her grip, I then turn back to her and say.  – “don’t touch me.”

I turn on my heel and walk away, going back in the room, I hit the light switch. – I proceed to wake all the other boys, in the dorm, they whine and bitch, I walk to my bed and say.

“Get over you had to get up anyway, we all have school.”

I begin getting dressed, I then go to the bathroom- turning the water on, I brush my teeth.

After brushing my teeth, twisting the cap off the mouth wash bottle, I pour some into the cap and dump it in my mouth. – while swishing the mouth wash around, in my mouth I open my hair gel squirting some in my hand, I rub my hands together- I then run my hand through my hair, spiking my hair. I spit out the mouth wash, and rinsing out the sink, I leave the bathroom.

Now back in the dorm room, I spray some cologne, over my clothes. - I grab my backpack, and head to school, once I make it off the boy’s home property; I pull my phone out of pocket.

Checking the time, I then tap the messaging app, typing in his name, I texted him.

{Morning dad I just want to tell you I love you and I miss you, try to have a good day at work}

I know I’m not allowed to have contact with him or anyone else, but he’s my dad and I’ll always let him know I love him. – Finally I make to school, I know I’m little late, but this time I have a pass. Not even going to my locker, I go right to class.

Walking in I go right my teacher, handing him the pass, I turn around to see my right hand man, tapping the table with his pen, and out of the side of my eyes I can see Derek, he’s slumped down in his chair, with his arms crossed, his head laying in between them. – I make my way to my seat, and as I past him I rub my hand down his back, letting him know I’m there.

All though I know with him being a werewolf he can smell my scent, with him being upset his sense of smell is on edge. I feel him flinch under my touch. – removing my hand from his body, I walk away and take my seat, I nudge Scott as I pull out my books, I then say.

“Hey buddy, what you working on?”

He turns to me and, I see a faint smirk appear on his lips, and he says. “School work what’s it look like, to you dummy?”

I slam my hand on the table, and very loudly say. “Excuse me rudeness!”

“First of all Tinkerbelle, you need to stop with your will and grace marathon, second of all get your work done. “

I laugh and smack his pen out of his hand, and say. “You get your work done McCall.”

All while Scott and I are goofing around, I hear my name being called. “Stiles”

I turn in the direction, of the voice only to see the alpha looking at me, I smirk as he says.

“Stop and pay attention before you get in trouble.”

I shrug my shoulders at him and say. “Do I look like care at this point? Ugh no, so if I get in trouble I get in trouble. “

I then turn back around continuing to goof off with Scott, after a few minutes, we get quite, and do our schools work. – The class was quite the rest of the time.

Out of nowhere the bell rings, scaring the living hell out of me, I jump, at the sound. My friends beginning, to laugh at me, including the alpha.

The classroom quickly clears out, and I’m the only one left, walking out of the classroom, and into the hallway. – The sight before me kinda made my heart drop, the memory popping up in my head, of them sleeping together.

_Flashback_

_Derek, Danny and Jackson, sex_

_Coming back; from going to the store, stopping by the loft to see Derek. – I walk up to the door, begging to knock, when the door pushed open. Walking in I call out his name. “Derek”_

_Not getting an answer, I decide to take a walk through the loft, making my way to his room. The loft was quite at first, then all the sudden I hear his name being moaned out. “De Derek”_

_I stop, at the top of the stair, wondering what or who was moaning his name, the moan begins getting louder. “Oh god Der” – getting curious, I begin walking again, getting to bedroom, the door is cracked open; I look through the crack only to see the alpha sandwich between Danny and Jackson. I gasp, coving my mouth, trying to stay quite. I fight trying not to acknowledge the burning, in the back of my eyes._

_I stand remaining quite, I watch as the alpha, flashing him a mischievously, devilishly promising smirk, as to say’ you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.’_

_The alpha shakily licks his lips, then tells him. – “turn around; get on your hands and knees.”_

_Before twisting under, the alpha he crushingly takes his lips in his. – Turning he gets on his hands and knees. Derek nips and licks Danny’s shoulder, basically asking permission to enter him._

_His breath hitched in his chest, as Derek begin straddling the younger male, the alpha then, wraps, his arms around him, tugging him back pressing his ass, on his cock. – making Danny moan out. “Oh god baby manhandle me.”_

_I then hear Derek tell him, “I’m goanna rock your world, I’m tear that ass up tonight. Now pucker up. “_

_Danny dose as he’s told, making Derek sputter. “Good boy Danny boy.”_

_Just then Jackson lands a smack on the alpha’s ass; the alpha winced in at the pleasuring pain, making him sputter again. “Oh I liked that do it again”_

_Moans escape his throat, as he landing wet kisses down from his neck to his ass; his tongue exploring Derek’s body. – there eyes flutter close, their breathing getting heavier. I can see them trembling attempting, to keep every cell in their body from bursting open._

_Jackson and Derek both at the same time; slide their hands under the other guy, in front of them foundling, their ball sack. – using the other hand they slid two of their fingers, in their mouths._

_Slicking their fingers, they slowly push pass each- other tight ring of muscle. Trying to stretch them open, getting them ready._

_The alpha begins pumping his digits slowly in and out of Danny, as Jackson pumps his digits, in and out of the alpha. - The male’s moans; Jackson runs, his hands through the alphas hair, gripping a hand full of hair, yanking his head back.- all while Derek is yanking on Danny._

_Grabbing the bottle of lube, they slick their cocks, and line their self’s with the other. Sticking their tongue’s out, they lick up and down the other bodies.-   Derek then warps, his hand around the younger males’ cock._

_Pumping his, hand up and down, making the cock ooze pre-cum all over his hand; Derek lick it off his hand, and moans. “You taste so good, I want more, give me more baby.”_

_Pushing slowly and gently their slide into each-other starting off slow, gripping each-others hips, they pick up the pace, they begin to move faster._

_Thrusting and slamming into one another; biting and digging their nails into the flesh of the other, they all begin to moan, feeling their climax on the brink._

_They press their hips into the other ass, traveling kisses down their backs._

_I hear Jackson tell the alpha. “Tell me you want me; tell me you want me to cum.”_

_“I want you Jackson, fill me with you baby maker, cum inside me. I want you now.”_

_Whimpering Jackson begin pounding, in Derek, smacking his sack against him, Derek then leans in on top, of Danny and sputters. “Danny I want you, cum for me; so I can cum in you.”_

_“Cum in me Derek, please cum. “the next thing I know cum squirts from, Danny. – Derek and Jackson both cum will a yell._

_I can see the cum, running down their legs, as they gently pull out of each- other. They get up and begin to clean up. I begin to walk away, when I hear my alpha say._

_“Why do I smell Stiles? “ I try to hurry down the steps, as Derek’s walking out of the room, now in his shorts and tank – top._

_I get to the bottom and to the door when I hear his voice, happy and chipper like nothing just happened. Though I don’t say anything, about what i just seen._

_“Hot lips did you get here?”_

_I just look down at the ground and say. “Uh about 10 minutes ago; I didn’t see you so I was just goanna leave. “_

_“Stay we can hang out and watch a movie or something. “ – “ I can’t I have to go, I promised my dad I would stay in tonight. I only came by because I was, on my way home, from the store. “_

_I turn to walk away when I feel him grab my arm, then hearing voice again,_

_“Are you okay you seem upset, you know I can tell, when your upset or lying and your heart beat says your lying, and your scent says your upset. What’s going on babe what’s go you so upset?”_

_“Nothing it’s just Scott and I got into an aguerment today that’s all. “_

_He then pulls me in his arms, holding me tight to his chest; and I can smell Danny and Jackson on him, I pull away after a minute, and say. “Ewe you’re all sweaty, look I have to go”_

_I then walk over to the door my hand on the knob I turn back around and then say more so as a question. “Call me later?”_

_“Yeah of course I will, you know that.”_

_With that I walk out and head home._

_End of flash back_

I smirk as I see him look up and over to me, when he see me the bright flashy smile fades off his face, as he knows it gets to me seeing him with, the two guys he’s talking t.

I just turn and walk away going to my locker; getting ready for my next class, when I feel him wrap his arms around me and he whispers. “Hey you okay, don’t feel threaten by them, we were only talking I promise, my heart is yours okay. “

“ yeah I’m fine Derek I just have to get to class.”

He then takes my lips in his, and says. “Stiles I love YOU. And only you. “


	10. work it out.

The rest of my school day, was hard to get through, as to I had to see Derek, everywhere I went. Lunch time I see him lurking, in the hallway; free time, he was outside the gym doors just watching me, I know he can hear, everything I say.

Although Danny and I are not, on the best terms, we try to remain friends, he sits down next to me, and throws his arm around, my shoulder, and says. “Hey there cupcake, in the words of coach, anyway how you holding up?”

“Not so well Danny boy, in the last the last 2 weeks, I’ve been pulled from my dad’s care, and home, had sex with Nathan, lost Derek. Almost been kidnapped, and now I’m told I can’t even have contact with Derek, just when things are trying to get better. You know what I mean?”

“Well if you have been removed, from your dad’s where have you been staying?”

“Currently been living in a boys home, for foster kids, and if your there longer then they plan, for you to be they set up a family, send you to live with them; until your problem is resolved. And in the mean time you can’t have anything to do with your family or friends, which help put you there.”

“Damn man that sucks ass, sorry your having to go through all that, I just wanted to see how you doing, I haven’t seen you at practice in a while. “

I then turn to look him in the eyes and say, “Danny can I ask you question?”

“You just did, but go on shoot.”

“Okay well you know I know you had slept with Derek right?”

I look up at the gym doors, knowing he can hear me, I stop for just a second, and then I start again. “Well i just want to know; did you know I had feelings for Derek when you slept, with him?”

I watch Derek’s reaction to the question, as I ask Danny, if he knew; Derek’s eyes grow wide, and he pushes himself off the wall, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I then hear Danny.

“I didn’t know you had those kinds of feelings, but yes I knew you had a crush on him, what happen with us didn’t mean anything, Stiles we were drunk; and I can promise you it will never and I never happen again.”

He then asks me how I knew, about him Jackson and Derek. i then say. “Let’s just say you are the best on cleaning up after words, I found your shirt, in his room; one night when I stayed with him. “

We laugh and then Derek makes a beeline over to me, and says. “Stiles, can we talk, for a minute? I feel like if we are going to try, and work things out between us, then we need to talk.”

I look to Danny and back to the alpha, I then see one of the other boys, from the home, I’m in walking my way. When he gets there, he says. “Your Stiles right, I’m Dominic, but you can call me Dom. Umm I know it’s really none of my business, but didn’t Brenda tell you, you can’t have contact with this guy? I just don’t want you getting, in trouble. “

“Okay Dom your right it’s not any of your business, but if you keep your mouth shut, she will never know, will she.”

 I then turn my attention back to my alpha and say. “Yeah let’s go somewhere else.”

We walk hand in hand, getting in the locker room, we go to my locker, and sit on the bench. – Derek grips my hand tighter, and says. “Look as much as I don’t want to bring it up, or talk about; but I want things to work with us, and for us.”

“Derek we don’t have to, do this right now.”

“Yes, yes we do I need to know, so here it goes. Why did you feel, you had to sleep, with Nathan, that night; was it to get back at me?”

“No I was not, to get back at you; I didn’t expect for that to happen, he kissed me I backed away, at first, I tried to stop. But then I don’t know what happen, the next thing I knew was; I told him to lock the door, also we were not a thing so, I thought what the hell, why not. Yes I have and had feelings for you then, and still do but you never said, we couldn’t be with other people; I never in my life wanted to hurt you Derek, then again I didn’t know it would, hurt you.”

His eyes were now like a gray color, the tears in his eyes told me otherwise, on me not hurting him, I then said. “Derek I know you heard me say I loved you, that night. That wasn’t meant to come out, of my mouth, it slipped. But apparently, it needed to be said, or it wouldn’t of been said, I do love you.  You never told me, you had feelings for me and I’m sorry I hurt you; I didn’t mean to. “

As I began to say something else he cut me off, and said. - “ Stop, you shouldn’t be sorry, this is all on me; I should of told you, yes I did hurt when I found out that you slept with him, but who was I to kick you out, like I did, and yell at you. I shouldn’t be blaming you, for this it’s my fault, not yours, and I’m sorry, I really am sorry. Instead of kicking you out, I should of let you explain. But me being a dumbass didn’t let you and pushed you away, when I should have been listening. “

Derek looked me in the eyes and then kissed me one time, before asking me. “I need to ask you though; how did you know about the night, with Danny and Jackson. But before you answer, I need to tell you this. I was pissed at you, that night, we ended up fighting over something stupid, I don’t even remember what, and it was we were fighting about. I was goanna call you, have you come over, so we could talk; but I didn’t want you to think, I only wanted you there for sex. so I decided to go out, for a little bit; I didn’t plan on having sex that night, I was at the club and the guys were there; they seen I was upset, so they were trying to cheer me up. Then one thing lead to another, and it happen was I proud of it, no I wasn’t; then when I saw you, at the door I could scenes, something was wrong, I just didn’t know what. I knew you were lying, I could tell by your heart beat, but I let it go. I’m sorry”

“I know what we were fighting about; I can’t believe you don’t remember, I was smoking a cigarette, because I was upset with my dad, and you caught me. You got mad because you didn’t want me smoking, and I told you it was none of your business. Now as far the sex; I knew because I was there longer, then I said I was.”

Before I could finish explaining he cut me off, and said. “What do you mean you were there longer, then you said you were Stiles, how long were you there?”

I then looked to him and said. “ just shut up and listen would you, I went to the store for my dad, and I stopped by to see you, and say sorry for snapping, at you like I did. when I got there the door was open, when I knocked, so I called your name when I walked in. and I didn’t get an answer, so I thought maybe you were sleeping; so I went looking for you, and when I came up the steps; your door was open. I seen and heard everything, I was trying to get out of there, before you seen me, I didn’t want you to know I was there. I didn’t want you to know I knew. But you caught me, and when I hugged you I could smell them on you. “

 “so wait you seen everything, you seen me fucking Danny? Oh god I’m so stupid, but did you forget I can smell your scent, how do you think I knew you were there? Did you have feelings for me then I mean like love me then?”

“ I knew that you knew I was there, I heard you say you smelt me in the house, that’s why I was hurrying to leave, when you stopped me. Yes I loved you then, why do you think I was lying to you, I didn’t want you to know, I felt that way, it  bothered me to see you, with them, see you in him, and you fucking him,  like you did me.  It still bothers me Derek,.”

“So is that why you wouldn’t stay with me, that night. Is that why you left the way you did, why didn’t you tell me Stiles? I’m so sorry; you never meant to see that. I didn’t mean to hurt you either.”

“YES, that’s why I left, and I need to know, why did you sleep with them? I mean it’s not like they made you, and you didn’t seem drunk Derek It really didn’t. Did you have feelings for me then?”

“I did but, was lying to myself telling myself it was nothing, it was all in my head. Yes I was drunk, but you have to remember, with me being a werewolf the effect doesn’t put off signs, like it would with you. I know they didn’t make me or force me that was all on me.  And for that I’m sorry and I love you. But can we try to put this and Nathan behind us, and be together?”

I pull my hand back from his, and I look away, I then heard another voice in the room, that said.

“Pathetic unbelievably pathetic; Bliniski, why the hell are you cupcakes, in my locker room?”

“Coach come on really cupcake, and because we were talking.”

“Well I don’t care if you were play, tidily winks, get the hell out of my locker room NOW”

I laugh at coach and look back to the alpha, which is laughing his ass off I then say. “Okay we are going, just chill.”

Leaving the locker room, I stop and turn to Derek and say. “ we can try to put this behind us, if you’re willing to work on us.”


	11. the hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i know this chapter is short, but i will make up for that with the next chapter

Back at the boys’ home, I lay in my bed, texting with Derek; laughing at his reply’s I am then approached, by Dom. I sit up on my bed, as he sits down. I narrow my eyes to him and ask.

“What’s up man?” he don’t utter a word he just sits, there like his whole world fell apart, he looks as to he’s a lost puppy, I tap his shoulder and ask again. “Dom what’s going on?”

Still looking to the ground he then sniffles and says. “It’s my mom, she just um passed away. “

I hang my head and sigh, I feel bad for the guy, I pat his shoulder again; knowing he needs a friend right now, I say. “Talk to me man, what happen?”

“She’s been sick for a while, and I just got the call.”

“Wow I’m sorry to hear that man, if you need anyone to talk to I’m here. “

Just then Brenda walks in the room, as my phone goes off; I quickly grab it. Gripping in my hand so she couldn’t see who the message, was from. I then hear her say. “Stiles Stilinski, may speak with you for a minute?”

“Sure one second”

I pat Dom on the shoulder and say. – “I’ll be right back.”

Getting up I walk out of the room, going to the breakfast table again, I see other people sitting at the table; I pull out a chair and take a seat.  Still clutching my phone, in my hand, not paying them any mind; I laugh as I read his text.

{Can I come over after sch school lol sorry listening to Stays mom.}

I then hear my name, as I’m responding to his message. “Stiles I need your attention.”

I look up and stick my phone in my pocket, and listen to what Brenda has to say.

“Okay so this is the hunter family, you’re going to be staying with them, for a little while.”

The hunters then chime in. “Hi I’m Sofia and this is my husband, Ethan. “

I extend my hand, to them and say. “I’m stiles and just Stiles.”

I curve my lips, into a small smirk, making the hunters laugh at me; I felt good to have someone actually pay, me some attention for once. They then take a seat, and begin to ask me some questions.  “So Stiles how old are you?”

“I’m 16 “

“Oh your goanna fit right in, at our house; we have 5 kids at home. “

Sofia seemed really happy about me coming, to stay with them Ethan not so much, though they both seem like nice people. Ethan than asked me. “What school do you go to?”

“Beacon Hills High”

“Oh another soft more honey. Anyway stiles do you have a girlfriend?”

 I look the man in the eyes not interlay sure, how to answer that, do I tell them, I’m gay and working on things, with the alpha. Or do I just yes to their question, I look over to Brenda narrowing, my eyes to her; as to say what do I tell them.

I sit for a minute not uttering a word unsure of what to say, I then shrug my shoulder and say.

“Actually no; I’m trying to work on things, with someone.”

Just then my phone begins to ring, tearing my eyes away, from the hunters; I pull my phone from my pocket, look to the screen, I see I have like a thousand, text messages, from my alpha.

I begin to reply back to the one, not wanting him worry about us. {Not mad at you}

He instantly replied. {Why are you not answering, me then. Did I do or say something, to upset you. Sorry if I did.}

{Not like that there’s a family here, I’m going to stay, with them for a while.}

My phone instantly rang; I jump up out of my seat, and say. “I gotta take this, sorry.”

I don’t even get a chance to say hello, when he started yelling, at me on the phone.

“What do you a family, you’re going to stay with?”

“I told Danny today” Derek cuts, me off and growls, through the other end of the line.

“Stiles, why are you telling Danny, these things and not me? I think I should know about, this kind of stuff, don’t you think?”

“Derek I don’t have time to fight, I only told Danny because I knew, you were listening.  – I have to go I’ll try to call you later, I love you.”

Before I hang up the phone, I hear him say. “I love you too.”

I hang up, and go back to the hunter family, taking my seat again. Getting back to our conversation, Ethan asked. “Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“Uh no; just me, unless you want to count, my step brother Luke.”

Sofia then said, “We have 3 boys and two girls at home, 2 older boys and 2 older girls, my youngest is boy is 13. All the rest are around your age.”

Her husband pipes up. “Our kids names are; Colton, Cade, Declan and Jensen, that’s out boys, our girls are, Ava and Hannah. “

I shake my head and laugh, as I say. “Wow that’s a lot of name. How do you remember all those name?”

“It’s not easy son, let’s just say that.”

Brenda then steps in and says, -“okay bud go grab your stuff, so you can get going.”

I then look to Brenda, standing up I say, “Am I going to be able to stay in my school?”

Brenda’s whole facial expression changed, I knew then I wouldn't be going to my School, anymore; which I’m not happy about. Now how am I going to see Derek, this just sucks ass, right about now.

I go and grab my things and call Derek, while I’m alone. Waiting; on him to answer, I become annoyed. Finally after about 20 rings, he answers. “Hot lips, what’s going on?”

“Look I won’t be in school tomorrow, I’m not sure what going on right, I just wanted to tell you,  I wouldn't be there In the morning.”

“Come on now everything is just starting to get good, with us again, and now they are pulling you out of school, tomorrow morning. why dose this keep happening to us? it's like no one wants together."

" i don't know Der there's nothing i can do, i have to go. if i don't comply then i may, never get back to my dad."

I grab my things, and head out of to the hunters car. climbing in the back seat, i see baby seat, I then remember what Sofia said. "my youngest is 13." the youngest is 13 why do they need, a baby seat. 

the drive to the hunters was quite, the only sound came from the radio, the song that played, reminded me of the alpha wolf, and his bad boy ways, i begin to sing along to the words.

On the day I was born

The nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder  
At the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up  
Said "leave this one alone"  
She could tell right away  
That I was bad to the bone

 bad to the bone. 

the next couple of songs, that played reminded, me of the and alpha and myself. - we finally arrive to the hunters house, the house was big and roomy, tinted a blueish color. as the park the car, they begin blowing the horn, making all 5 of their kids, run out of the house, only stopping when getting to the car. 

i open the car door climbing out of the car, i'm greeted by the one girl. her voice was soft spoken and quite but sweet, walking over me introduced herself. "Hi there, i'm Hannah, what's your name?"

"Stiles my name is Stiles."

the next thing i know shes wraps her arm, around mine, walking me to the big house. walking in i see more baby gear, though i didn't utter a word.

Hannah walks, me to a bedroom, and says. " this is your room, all though your right next, to my older brother Colton he can be kind of noise, at times."

" that's okay i can be noisy too, no big deal; i think i can mange."

the girl laughed, with a smile smirk on her face, her cheeks turn all red, and if i didn't know any better, i would say she's hitting, on me.

my first night with hunters, some to be going good, so far. hopefully it stays that way. i then hear them all everyone to the living room; they then say. "Stiles, we would like for you, to meet the rest of the family."

i just nod my head, they then say. " kids this is Stiles, he's going to be stay here, with us for a little while."

 

 

 

 

 


	12. court hearing part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i did time skip just a little bit, in this chapter.

September 12 2011 morning of the court hearing

Tossing the pillow and blanket over my head, and groan as I hear Ethan, calling out my name. “Stiles time to get up.” I roll over to the other side, of the bed. - holding the pillow tight to my ears, pretending I don’t hear him.  Lying in my bed; not wanting to get up, due to the fact of being up all night, and just going to sleep around 5:00 this morning.

Ethan begins calling my name, again. “Stiles come on get up. “Groaning and again, I don’t move, until all the sudden, I feel a blast of cold air blowing, over my body. I spring up in the bed, and say.  – “come on Ethan was that really necessary?”

“Yes now get up.” I smack my hands down, on the bed huffing at my foster father, and say. “But I don’t wanna, do I have too. I didn’t go to bed until 5 and I’m tired. “

“Not my problem, you should have gone to bed, when you were told to. Now get a move on; we have to be at the court house by 10:00. Let’s go up out bed, breakfast, shower, brush your teeth.  Down stairs, in 5 minutes, got it.”

I instantly throw an attitude, getting up out of my bed, grabbing my tank-top tossing it on, I begin stomping my feet, as I walk to the bathroom. I rub my eyes with my free hand, as I do my business. – When done I go down stairs, walking into the kitchen; snatching a plate of food of the counter, I then hear Colton. “Morning, sunshine.”

I continue to go about my business, sitting down I begin to eat, I then say. “Shut up Colton.”

I then hear him say. “Looks like someone, had their bitch flakes, this morning.”

“Colton I said shut up, I’m not in the mood.”

I continue to eat my breakfast, trying to block out my foster brother, i shovel my food down, just wanting to get done, I wasn’t ready for today.  I wash dishes and head back to my room,- getting my clothes out I deiced to wear, one of my nice suits.

Shutting the bathroom door behind me, and turn the shower on, adjusting the water as hot as I could stand it. – Striping out of dirty clothes, and stepping into the shower.

As am I washing my hair and body, I hear my foster mother, on the phone, and then a knock on the door. Then her voice comes through the door. “Baby you need to try and hurry. “

I then yell back, - “okay I’m almost done.”

When done in the shower, I grab my towel wrapping it around my waist, - grabbing my razor , I shave my face, wanting  to look nice, since it’s been while that I seen my dad.  When I’m done shaving I brush my teeth and slick my hair up.

Walking back to my room, I spray my cologne over my body, and begin to get dressed, I look to the time seeing its 8:40 I know I need to hurry.

Throwing my boxers and black, tank- top; not quite sure if I want to wear my suit, I laid out or just some jeans, and a dress shirt, I call for my foster mother.

“Sofia can you, come here a minute please? I need your opinion. “

Before letting her enter my room I throw on a pair of my basketball shorts, then let her in ; she then ask. “What is it baby?”

“I laid out a suit but I don’t really feel like messing with it. What do you think, I should wear; a suit or a nice pair of blue jeans and dress shirt, to court?”

“Well let me see your jeans and shirt baby.”

I pull out my jeans and a couple of dress shirts, showing her what I had, she takes a minute to look, at both sets of clothes and says, - “go put the jeans and this dress shirt on. Let me see what it looks like.”

I do as she says, and go change my clothes, tossing on the blue jeans and black dress shirt. I then go back to my room, as she’s sitting on my bed looking, at a picture of Derek and I, I then hear her say. “Who is this with you baby?”

I stand there for minute and then I feel I should tell her, before they see us together, in court today, I stroll over to my bed, and take a seat, and say. “Can I tell you something, without you judging me?”

“Baby you can tell me anything, what is it?”

“Sofia I’m um; I’m gay, I like guys and that guy there is somewhat my boyfriend.”

“Oh honey, I wouldn’t judge you on who you love. You can’t help who you love, and I don’t love you for what you are, I love you for who you are. You have very good taste in guys, by the way; now mamma sees that outfit. “

I stand up and I kind of like the sound of her referring to herself, as mamma. I haven’t had a mom in forever, and it’s nice to hear those words again. She smooth’s her hand over my pants, and says. “I don’t like those jeans with that shirt; do you have another pair of jeans?”

“Yeah but they are black with a slight fade, of white. “

“Let me see them.”

I pull them out of my dresser and show them to her, she then says. “Go put them on; let me see them on you.”

I go back to the bathroom and pull off my blue jeans and slide the black ones, on. I then go back to my room, and stand in front of her, and I ask. “How’s this look?”

She looks up at me, her eyes light and huge smirk appears on her lips. She then says.

“I like that, but let’s do this; tuck the shirt in, it look better. “

Tucking my shirt in, she smiles and says. “You look really nice baby, that’s what you’re wearing.”

I smirk as she pulls me into hug; she grips me tight as she says. “I just want you to know, whatever happens today, I will be there for you.”

I pull away and look her in the eyes, and say. “Thanks; you know if you keep being nice to me, I might be forced to love you. “

I see tears, well in her eyes; she grips my hand and says. “I know you only been here a short time but I already love you. This might sound mean and shellfish but, I wish I could keep you here, with me. “

She then walks away and out of the room, beginning to feel bad, for her, I look back to the clock seeing it’s now 9:15, I walk over to my dresser, and pull out a chain, I toss the sliver chain over my neck, letting land on my shirt. – I smirk as I remember the birthday, my dad gave it to me, knowing it will make him happy, to see me wearing it.

I spray more cologne on my over my clothes, making me smell even better, I then slide my black footie’s, on over my feet, and grab my Nike shoes with the black symbol on them, on over my socks.

I check myself in the mirror, making sure everything is in place. -  going down the steps I hear everyone, whistle at me, I smirk and say. “Alright I know I’m sexy but damn.”

I see Hannah eyes light up as she begins to blush, her cheeks turn a rose pink, she bats her eyes in my direction, I laugh and say. “Girl clam you little hot ass down.”

Ethan and Sofia both stand up, hand in hand and Ethan begins to speak. “I just wanted to wish you luck today; and try to be on your best, behavior. “ I laugh and say. “Yeah okay. “

With everyone, wishing me good luck, we head to the car. – climbing in the back seat, I ask Ethan to play the song, love hurts. By, Nazareth, the drive to the court house didn’t take too long, I begin to pray, I get to see Derek today. “

Getting to the court house, we pull into the huge parking lot, parking the car; we all climb out together, like a family. We then start walking, to the front of the court house. – reaching; the front of the court house, I spot my dad, standing in his all black, suit. I look to Ethan and ask.

“Ethan, can we walk over and see my dad, please? I haven’t seen or talk to him, in while and I would like to give him a hug, if you guys, don’t mind. “

“Stiles you’re not allowed to have contact with him, I know you miss him, and all but I don’t think, it’s a good idea. “

“Please just for a minute, that’s all I’m asking.” Ethan looks, to Sofia and then back, to me and says. “One minute boy, do you hear me?”

I nod my head and we head to my dad, I smile as we get closer, not being able to hold, it in any longer, I take off; running to my dad, though he don’t see me, his back turned me. I yell out.

“Daddy!” he turns, around, when hearing me call him, his arms wide open; I see him smirk as I run, into his arms. He squeezed me tight, in his embrace. And I hear him say.

“Hey buddy, how you doing?”

“Good; but I miss you dad, I want to come home.”

I hear his once happy voice break, and crack as he says, - “I know, you do; I want you, to come home, I miss you so much.”

Not wanting to let go of my dad, who I miss so much, I hear Ethan say. “Stiles come on bud.”

I begin to cry; as I feel my dad’s arms slide down, and off, of me. I’m quick to grab his arms, and say. “Dad don’t let go just yet, please don’t let me go.”

“As much as I don’t want too; I have too, you gotta go, with them. You can’t be seen with me.”

His arms are now completely off me; not even trying to fight it, I allow the hot tears to roll down my face, as I let go of my dad. Before pulling away, I lean up in his ear, and whisper. “I love you daddy.”

I turn to walk away, not even giving him a chance to respond, I got back to the hunters, and go into the court house, my eyes begin wonder, looking for the alpha. though I don’t see him.

Reaching the court room, I push the door open; while walking I feel Sofia grip my hand, in hers. Finally reaching the front of the room, I take a seat, with my foster family.

The door opens and slams shut again, I turn to see whose coming in, my eyes light up and smirk curves my lips. I put my hand in the air, and begin waving to him. Instantly say. “Derek”

The hunters turn in their seats, as I say his name, looking at him I hear Ethan say, “so he’s the guy who got you in trouble huh?”

I snapped at him and say, “No he didn’t get me in trouble, he’s not the reason why I was removed, from my house. “

I earn myself a stern glare, from my foster father, only then does he say. “Stop acting like a 2 year old and behave, or you ground it when we get home.”

“But I; I didn’t do anything wrong.”  - “I said stop, and I mean it, stop it now.”

“But Ethan; I didn’t do anything.”

“Not another word Stiles stop.”

I then see Derek, walking towards me, when he reaches, the front of the room, he takes a sit behind me. I feel his hand on my shoulder, and his breath on my neck, I then hear his voice.

“Hey baby how you holding up?”

I reach back and lay my hand, on top of his, and say. “Better now”

“Good you look and smell really nice, and I love you shirt, you look hot in it.”

I smirk while telling me I look nice, I then say back. “You look more then hot, your downright sexy. “

Sofia then taps my leg and gives me a stern look, and says, “Okay enough talk, be quite. Before you get in, trouble. “

I nod, my head to her and say, - “one more thing. “ – “hurry up”

I turn around in my seat, and look Derek right in his eyes. Seeing his blue eyes made squirm, I then say. – “Hey I love you. Thanks for being here.”

I turn back in my seat, right as the judge, comes out from the back. He takes his seat as everyone else, stands up.

Getting to right to the case begins to talk. “Mr. Stilinski and MRS, Stilinski. Please stay standing, while everyone else may be seated. “

My parents stay standing as everyone else takes; their seats. He then says. “Mr. Stilinski, please take the stand, for me.”

My dad dose as he’s told, and takes the stand, before sitting down, he swears under oath. – The judge then begins to ask him questions.

“Mr. Stilinski, tell me your side of the story, from the beginning.”

My dad takes a breath, and looks to me; giving me a wink he begins.

“First off; I have raised my son on my own for the last, 5 years. Due to the fact his mother up and left, when he was 12, the day after his birthday.  I have souly and physically, supported, my son all of his life; I have never laid a hurting hand on him, nor would I ever.  My boy is my life and always has and will be, I have always worked, and provide a babysitter for him. “

“Do you have any idea, as to why she just up and left?”

“I have an idea, why she left; I believe it had something, to with the man she is now marrying, who also tried to kidnap, my boy. Stiles is my son, all the way around, I was there the day he was born, and have been there for him since, I don’t see that it’s fit for Claudia to have custody of him.”

“Why do feel the mother of your child should not have the right to him?”

“Because she felt when he was 12 years old; she did not call, come by the house, nor did she try seeing him until now. She has called a lot here lately and wanted to see him, and I as his father sat him down and talked with him, about seeing his mother. I felt as to Stiles was old enough to make, the decision on his own; then I was told out right, he did not want to see her, as a matter of fact, I quote him.  Dad I don’t want to see mom nor do I want anything to with her, she left me and did not care about me; why should I care what she wants. I then contacted his mother and informed her of what our son had said. After a while I got tired of fighting over the phone, with her about seeing our son; I then went to him and told him, I was done fighting with her, that he had to go see his mother. “

“You may now step down, of the stand, MRS. Stilinski, please come take the stand. “

My mom then took the stand, and swore under oath, and took her seat, and then judge then asked.

“Why after 5 years did you decide you want custody of your son?”

“Well because; I feel every son or daughter should be with their mother.

Before she could finish her statement the judge cut her off.

“And after 5 years you decide to come back into his life and rip him away, from the parent he has known for the last, 5 years. And to think your child was going, to welcome you with open arms. Enlighten me to why, you left. “

“I left because I was sick, and was told I was dying, and I didn’t not want my son to watch me die; it was hard, to just up and go, I stayed away because I was so sick. I had to take chemotherapy for the last 4 years, i finally got to have surgery done, and I’m better. All I want Is  to have my son back . I love him and always have, and always will. My leaving had nothing to do with the man, I’m now marrying. “

“Why did you try kidnapping your son?”

“I did not know what had occurred, I would of never allowed it to go down, the way it did. I was not aware my son would be removed from his father or home; I never wanted that to happen.

I was then called to the stand, as my mother was allowed to get leave it, I  swear under oath not to lie, I take my seat and I’m then asked.

“Stiles who do you preferre to live with?”

 “My dad, because he has been there every step of the way. My dad has went above and beyond for me; he has put me through school, he has paid for all my school supplies. Every birthday, all my clothes and anything and everything I’ve always wanted.”

“Why did you choose not to see your own mother, young man.”

“Because she didn’t care what I wanted, so why should I care what she wants, honestly I love her and all but, I could never forgive her; she destroyed my life twice now. My heart was broken when she left; my dad was there to pick up, the pieces. Not my mom and I even now want nothing to do with her.  And now she ripped me away from not only my home, but also my dad, my friends my life; and that’s not fair to me or my dad.”

“Stiles I was informed that you were, out every night partying and having sex, with more then one person; is that true?”

“Your honor, that’s a lie; yes I went out with my friends, after school; but I knew what time to be home, and if I was not in my house, and have my school work done, I got grounded. I’m 16, what am I out of my mind, to drink when my own dad is the sheriff; yeah okay, also I do not party, I’m on the lacrosse team at my school, Beacon Hills high. I have never missed a day. Has to the sex; yes I have had sex with my boyfriend; who is sitting right there, his name is Derek Hale, I then engaged in sex, with another male; Nathan Scott. “

“Was dad aware you were out having sex?”

“ uh no; I did not tell my father I had engaged in sex, I also was not at his house when it was done, I was away from home and never told anyone. My sex life is mine and it none of anyones business. “

“How old are the male’s you engaged in sex with?”

“Well Derek is 17, and Nathan is 16. “

“You may now step down. Derek hale please take the Stan”

Derek then took the stand and swore under oath.

“Mr. Hale. How many times did you engage in sex with Stiles? “

“Low number of times, maybe 3 or 4 times”

“Now did you force the younger male to engage in sex?”

“What! No I would never force anyone, to do something they don’t want to do; it just happen and we consented to have sex. “

The judge then called a recess for the day and said we will pick tomorrow, due to being out of time.  – We leave the court room, going to our car, I feel Derek warp his arms around me.

“I love you Stiles.”

I turn in his embrace, and take his lips, in mine; pulling back I whisper. “I love you too.”


	13. court hearing part 2/ sneaking in

Court hearing part 2

Back at the court house; I sit in the same seat as yesterday. Again with my foster family, I stand up, as my name is called and asked to take the stand yet again; I sigh, and look over to my dad.

He gives me the thumbs up as to say; you got this bud, I take the stand and again swear under oath, and take my seat. I sit quietly as I wait on the judge to begin. I happen to look up, at the wrong time, only to see Derek making Faces at me; I begin laughing at him.

I know he’s only trying to ease the tension, that’s flying around, in the air.  i hear the judge’s voice. “Young man; please stop laughing.”

I get quite and stop laughing, I then hear the judge say. “Young men, how old were you when you engaged in having sex, with the older male.”

“I just turned 16 in June, and Derek turned 17, December of 2010.”

“When was the first time, you had intercourse?”

“The first time, we ever had intercourse was in July; matter of fact it was, 4th of July.”

“Due to both parties being in, the same age range, and the sexually intercourse, being consensually; there’s really, nothing I do. As far, as that goes. Now on the other hand, Mrs., Stilinski; it is noted here that you have dametiona, and also that you had brain cancer; you are not able, to care for your son, full time, due to your medical condition.”

Then judge take a few minutes, before speaking again, he then asked my dad.

“Mr. Stilinski; with you working for time, are you able to care, for your full time, without help from others?”

 “Yes sir; and even if have to cut back, on my hours to get my son back, I will so. I want my son in my care; his mother is sick and cannot care for him. As to where I can, I’m willing to allow Claudia to have visitation; and even have him on the weekends. All I want is my son, to come home, where he belongs.”

“Now that I have heard, both sides of the story; I can rightfully say, will go over the case and make my decision; the next time I see you, I will have the final disposition. Also Stiles will remain, in the hunter family’s care, until further notice; Court is now officially dismissed.”

Now that I still remain in the hunters care; I ‘m still not allowed to have any contact, with my dad nor Derek, which really sucks, I hate not being, able to have contact, with them.

The hunters and I head home for the night, - when arriving home, I start up the stairs going to my room, when I’m stopped by Ethan. “Get down here boy, we need, to have talk. “

I huff blowing out of my mouth, and turn back around, not wanting to be bothered; and go back down the steps, walking into the living room, sitting down Ethan then speaks.

“About today I’m sorry, you know there’s nothing we can do; but the laughing and goofing around in court does not fly, with me; now I understand that you miss, whoever he is. But there are coquinas, for your actions, you help out around the house, you will chores to do and if and when, you go out; you will be home by 9:00. “

I roll my eyes and groan about having to do chores, and the 9:00 curfew; I then say.

“Ethan it’s not like the judge was paying me any mind, I mean what is the big damn deal, it was a little bit of laughing; I can’t help Derek was making faces and being dumb.”

Putting my own foot, in my mouth; I earned myself, to get in more trouble. Ethan then looks, to me narrowing his eyes and then said, - “I don’t care what he was doing, you know better; you know how to behave, and that young man was wrong. And the big damn deal is your there because of this guy and some other guy, your still letting, him influence you. And in court, I don’t care how you, look at it; you were in the wrong. So because you want to be smart, you’re grounded it, I want your phone, and there will not be any going out. Now hand me your phone and go to room. “

I toss him my phone and get up, heading to my room, I slam the door shut and  lay on my bed, I then hear my foster father yell . “Keep it up boy!”

I laugh as he seems to think, taking my phone will hurt me, I still have my laptop. Reaching under my bed, I grip my computer and lay it on my bed, flipping the top open, I open Skype. Seeing he’s online I click on his name, sending him a message.

I tell him where I’m living for the moment, and then tell him.

‘Dude I just got ground it and Ethan took my phone.’

‘Why did you get ground it???’

‘Because I ran my mouth, to Ethan about goofing around in court, so he grounded me. ‘

‘Well why would you run, your mouth Stiles? Now we can’t text.’

‘because I was getting into trouble, for goofing around with you, when there was no harm, done and I didn’t see what the big deal, was ‘

I then heard my foster father coming so I quickly told the alpha I had to go, and logged off; I slid my laptop back under the bed, before he opened the door.  He opened the door and said.

“Lights out; time for bed.”

I reached over, shutting the light off and rolled over, facing the wall acting like I was going to sleep, all though I did not have any intention, on going to bed.  I waited until I knew he was gone and then, got back on the compute, only to see Derek had logged off.

I lie in bed now in the dark alone, with no one to talk to, i close my eyes and try to get some sleep, as I’m almost a sleep my window creaks; I spring up in my bed, only to see a dark figure clawing, though my window, I then say. “Who’s there?”

I hear a slight chuckle; the dark figure turns around, with fire glowing red eyes. His voice, quite and soft, yet smooth and deep. “you tell me who’s here.”

I leap off my bed and into his arms, I can smell alcohol, on his breath, I pull back away from him; I sit back on my bed and hang my head, upset he would come here drinking, I then say.

“Derek have you been drinking?’

He walks over to bed and sits down, laying his hand on my leg, he begins lean in closer, towards me, I pull back away again; he then says.

“Stiles what’s wrong?”

“Are you really, going to ask me that, right now? You’re drinking Derek.”

“I only had a few shots, it’s nothing babe.”

“It’s nothing to you, but it’s something to me.”

“Why are you so upset? I’m here with you, that’s all that matters.”

“Because the last time, you were out drinking, well you know.”

“Stiles I thought we said, that was behind us, we talked about this; I will never make that, mistake again. Besides where am I now? I’m here with you, not with them.”

“Why are you drinking, anyway Derek?”

“Because I wanted to see you, and I had to work the nerve, to come here.”

He then took my lips in his and kissed me soft and slow, only breaking apart, when the need for air was present. He pulled back first and said. “God I hope you, can come home soon. I need to feel your body next to mine, I miss holding you at night, and waking up to see your beautiful face, in the morning.”

“I miss you too; but there’s nothing, we can do.”

“ I brought you something, I bought it for you; yesterday, but I didn’t get a chance, to give it to you, so I want you have it now. “

Derek then handed a gold chain, with the letters, D and h on it. I look to him and say. “As in your name Derek hale?”

“Yes silly, I want everyone to know, you’re mine. “

I take his lips in mine and kiss him, once more, I kiss him for a few minutes, I then pull back and ask. “Derek will you stay, stay with me until , I fall asleep.?”

“Of course I will”

“Let me get you some shorts, and a tank- top, so you can be comfy; just in case you, fall asleep.”

Opening my dresser draw, I grab him some clothes, giving him my blue and white, basketball shorts and white tank-top to match, I then lay my chain inside the draw, I closing the dresser; I turn back around, handing him the set of clothes, Derek stands in my room with nothing on, but his boxers. I smirk as I run my hand, over his buff, chest and stomach. He lays his hand on top of mine, and then says. “I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.”

“Not tonight okay, I don’t want our night together, to be all about sex, I want us cuddle, and love each-other, and just spend the night being us.”

Derek tosses the clothes on over, his body and then lies in the bed, pulling me down, next to him. He kisses my neck and tickles me, I begin to laugh loudly, making him cover my mouth, and say.  – “Shh your ground it remember, be quite ding dong.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be loud.”

He rolls on his side; I then see a huge cut, on him. I then say. “ babe what happen to you, where did that come from.”

“It’s nothing; don’t worry about it”

“No, where did it come from?”- “I got into a fight, no big deal.”

He then pulls me into, his side and cuddles me tight. And whispers. “Goodnight I love you; I’ll be here in the morning, when you wake up.”


	14. the morning after

The morning after

Laying awake in my bed, I look at the huge cut on Derek’s side, wondering why he was fighting the begin with; his scenes must of been telling him; i'm string must have waken him, as he pulls me closer to his side, he speaks, though his voice is rough and scratchy. “Stop looking at that.”

“Will you tell me?”

“Tell you what Stiles?”

“Why you were fighting.”

“Don’t worry about it; it’s no big deal, Babe.”

“Maybe not to you, but to me it is, you’re hurt and not healing.”

“I’ll be fine; it will heal in time.”

“Derek tell me; who or what were you fighting?”

“Okay; if it will make you, feel better. I was fighting another wolf.”

“Who? Who did this to you? Derek your hurt, I can see your in pain, I heard you wince all night, every time you moved, your breath hitched. I’m not stupid, I know when your hurt. “

“It doesn’t matter, I’ll be fine; I will heal in a couple days, don’t worry you, over it.”

“No tell me, don’t keep me in the dark, here who was it Derek?”

“He’s new to this wolf thing, that’s all no big deal, Stiles I’m fine; stop worrying about it.”

I sit up in bed, getting angry with Derek; I’m worried he should be healed, by now. He’s not healing which makes me worry even more, I lay my hand, on his chest and say.

“Why won’t you tell me, who did this to you? Please don’t shut me out; if we are going, to try and be together then; we can’t have secrets, plain and simple, now please, tell me.”

“I’m not keeping anything from, you so don’t think that, please don’t tear us apart. We said we would try and be together, I just don’t need you mad, or even pissed at me, for that matter. So please just leave it be, for now.”

I toss the covers, off me and to the other side of the bed; I get up and begin to walk away, when he grabbed my arm, stopping me dead, in my tracks. Not even looking at him, I try to pull away when he tightens his grip, and says, - “don’t go, and please stay.”

“No, not until you tell me, who it was. Anyway I have use, the bathroom; now let go.”

I pull away, and go the bedroom door, turning the knob; I begin to pull the door open, when I hear him say. “Stiles please don’t be mad.”

I continue going about my business, thinking ‘too late for that’ – walking in the bathroom, I see my younger foster brother, brushing his teeth, I shut the door behind me and say.

“Morning Cole, do you mind if I use the bathroom? I only have to pee, real quickly.”

He shakes his head, as he’s spiting the toothpaste out of his mouth, raising his mouth out, he says, “No go ahead, cuz I have to shower yet, I have a lacrosse game today, speaking of which are you going to be there?”

“Yeah of course I wouldn’t want to miss, your first game buddy.”

When I’m done I wash my hands, and pat him on the shoulder, as I’m walking out, of the bathroom I stop, as I hear him say. “okay big bro, love you.”

I turn around, and see a smirk on his lips, walking back to him, I wrap him in my arms hugging him, I then say. “I love you too buddy.”

I hold him tight for just a minute and, then pull away, I then walk out of the bathroom letting him get back to getting, ready for his big, game today. Making back to my room, I open the door, to find my bed empty, I now become irate, and say out loud.

“Wow just leave and don’t say goodbye, what an asshole move, Derek. “

Going to my dresser I pull out some jeans, and a tank- top with a pair of boxers, and socks; as I’m pulling out my clothes the chain fell, out of my clothes onto the floor.

I lean down and pick it up, dandling it from my fingers, walking over to bed, I toss my clothes on it. – Striping out of my basketball shorts and gray, tank-top, I change my boxers and then throw my new clean white tank- top over my shoulders, I then hear knock on the door, I yell.

“One minute!”

I pull my jeans, on over my legs and up to my waist, heading to my door, open it to see Cole standing there, in only his towel, I then say. “Cole buddy what’s wrong?”

The tear steaks, on his face tell me he’s been crying, laying my hand on his shoulder, I pull him into my room and take him to my bed, sitting him down I ask again. “what’s wrong why have you been, crying, buddy?”

The judge; the judge just called, I heard mom on the phone, he wants you guys to meet him, in his chambers today, at noon.”

“okay; so why are you crying?” – “because I don’t want you to leave, I want you to stay here, with me. I like having you here, you do things with me that Jensen Declan and Colton don’t, you hang out with me and play, with me. And I know that after today; you won’t be here to do those things with me, anymore.”

I feel bad for the little guy, I get up and go to my dresser pulling out a shirt and toss it to him, I then stoop down, in front of him, and say. “Hey just because I’m not here, don’t mean I won’t come visit you, there’s no need to cry okay? I will come back as much, as I can. And we can still do all those things, I can even teach you to play lacrosse better, so you can make caption.”

Just then Derek climbs, back through the window, startling Cole, making him jump, as he’s throwing my shirt on, he looks to me and then to Derek. not saying a word, I then say.

“Cole it’s okay, this is Derek, he’s my boyfriend. But no one can, know he’s here okay.”

 He nods his head, and says. – “hi I’m Cole; it’s nice to meet you.”

“Hi Cole I’m Derek; although you knew that already, it’s nice to meet you too, so what do think, of my boy here, cute huh. “

Cole laughs and then hugs me, and begins to cry again, making Derek look, to me as if I did something to the young boy, I then say.

“Why are you looking at me, like that? I didn’t make him cry. “

“Are you sure? Hey little buddy what’s wrong.”

He tightens his grip on me, and says,- “ please don’t go, I don’t want you, to go.”

“I know bud, but I have to, I tell you what; if it’s okay with your parents, you can even, come stay at my house, a couple of nights, once I get settled back in. How’s that sound?”

“Good” I then, look to the time, seeing its 11:30, I know better start hustling- grabbing my cologne I spray some on myself, then on Cole.  Picking my new chain back up, I slide, it on over my neck, I then go to my closet and pull out a nice t-shirt, pulling out a couple, different shirts, I ask my foster brother. “Cole which one, your pick.”

“The green one, since you’re wearing, white pants, and that green, zip up Hoddie”

“You got it,”

I then hear, Derek ask. “Why are you dressing nice and fancy, got hot date, or something?”

“Babe don’t be an ass, and No I don’t have a hot date, but I have date, with the judge, In his chambers. So I have to go; can you just stick around, and keep an eye on him, please?”

I go down the steps, tossing on my green, t- shirt and Hoddie, letting my foster parents know, I’m ready to go.

Getting to the court house, park out front, and go inside right to the judges chamber, though he ask my foster family to wait outside, the chamber. I walk in the chamber, with the judge, I see both my mom and dad, sitting next to each- other, I walk right around my mom, and go sit next to my dad.

The judge then is seated and pulls a stack of papers, out of a folder, and then says.

“Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski, I have my final disposition, I have made my decision; I am granting sole custody of Stiles Jameson Stilinski to father John Stilinski. Your son is to resign in the home, with his father, during the week.  I am also granting visitations with mother Claudia Stilinski, for every other weekend, and 2 days out of the week, for any time between, the hours of, 4:00 pm to 7:00 pm. You both will have holidays and shared birthdays.”

“I almost forgot, Stiles is to managed, on the times, he is out with his friends, and is to call and check in with his father, and is to have a curfew, this will be set into plan, for the first 6 months. If you do not comply, with these rules, your son will be removed, from the home.  I have someone coming to both your houses to check, in with how things are going, and they will be reported back to me. Stiles is welcome to return home tonight, you may now be dismissed.”

I’m more than happy to return home, with my dad, though I’m not really happy with having to be with my mom as well, I do feel bad for Cole though.- walking out of the chambers I grab my dad, and pull him in a hug, I feel his arms warp around me and squeeze me tight, I then say.

“Thanks for fighting for me dad, I love you.”

I then turn to the hunters, and I feel the back of my eyes beginning to burn, I try to fight back the tears as they had already started slipping down, my face; I feel as if my heart shatters to pieces, and then shreds sink low in my stomach, I then say .

“Ethan and Sofia, the judge said I’m good to return home, with my dad tonight, also that he granted him sole custody of me, and my mom visitations and every other weekend, with shared holidays and birthday. I also have to managed, when I go out, and have a curfew, I then have to call and check in with my both my parents, depending on which, on I’m with. But I had told Cole that if it was okay with you all, that he could come stay with me, a couple of night, once I get settled back in, at home; I will miss you though. “

Ethan then spoke up, - “well I’m glad you can return home; with all respect do, John but while in his stay with us, Stiles had gotten himself punished, due to the fact he was goofing off, in court. – when we got home, I had took control of the issue; but Mr. man here ran his yapper, and got in trouble, so I took his phone, told him he had to be in bed, by 11:00, and also had to help out with chores.”

My dad then turned to me, giving me a stern look, like his face was made of stone, he then asked and stated,- “really now, how long did you ground him for?”

“2 weeks, he also was not allowed to go out, with his buddies.”

“Well then how long have you ground it for, young man?”

“1 day dad, I’m really sorry about that, Ethan.”

“oh you are not off the hook, just because you can come home, so get the thought out of your head, young man; your still punished, and we will stick by the same punishment that you were given, I will allow to have your phone now to text whoever, and let them know, you are returning home; but when you are done, the phone comes to me, do you I make myself clear?”

“As a bell, can I please instead of texting, call Derek and let him know?”

“No you may not text him that is it, and do it now.”

Sofia then stood and grabbed my hand with tears rolling down her face, she then said.

“You behave yourself baby, I will bring your things and drop them off, at your house,.”

Not even realizing what I call her, I then say. “Mama don’t cry, please don’t cry; I would like for you guys to still be part of my life. Will you please, you’re the closet thing I’ve had to a mom in years and if you didn’t mind, I would like to be able to come stay overnight, sometimes and hang out; and I’d be proud to call you my mom.”

“Why would I mind you coming to stay, at the house; you are always welcome and I would love to be your mom, baby and as to the fact, you just called me Mama anyway. “

I’m then handed my phone, I quickly text the alpha upon my other friends, letting them know I will be returning home tonight, and I will fill them in on things a little later.


	15. Cole and punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry you had to wait for this chapter for so long, i had gotten sick and was laid up for 2 days.

Though I was still remain on punishment, I was allowed to attend, Cole’s game; sitting through the game, we cheer every time, Cole scored. The last shot of the night was scored by my little brother.  I spring out of my seat, on the bleachers. I begin cheering loudly, I then push past, Ethan and Mama

I run down the steps and onto the field, running to Cole, I pick up and spin him around, then sit him on my shoulders, as I say. “You go little brother.”

I pull my phone out and snap, a quick picture; wanting to start memoires, with my new family, only then his team, knocked us on our asses, I try to catch Cole, before he can hit the ground, I begin to laugh, as his team cheers him on, for making the winning shot.

I only stop laughing when I hear Cole scream bloody murder, I turn around to see him clutching his knee, I see tears rolling down his face, I then say. “Cole what’s wrong.”

He tries to speak as his breath his caught, in his throat; I then remove his hand from, his knee only then, do I see the blood pouring out of his leg, I then ask. “Cole can you move it?”

He shakes his head no, I then scream for Mama. “Mama Cole is hurt!”

Though she can’t hear me, due to the team, and all the other family’s being loud; sliding my hands under his back and butt, I begin to scoop him, up in my arms. Before fully lifting him I say.

“Buddy this going to hurt, I’m sorry; I have to get you, off this field. “

I then lift him from the ground and carry, him back to the bleachers; getting to mama and Ethan, I say. “He’s hurt, I think his knee is broken, he can’t move it.”

“Stiles can you carry, him to the car, or it to far”

“I can manage mama; let’s get him out of here”

I cradle my little brother, in my arms with a tight and firm grip, so I don’t lose control, I walk quickly to the car, Ethan open the door the back seat; I begin to climb in ducking my head, making sure I don’t knock myself out.

We rush him to the hospital, getting him there, I climb back out of the car; tighten my grip, on my little brother. I proceed to carry him through the sliding door, I instantly see Mrs. McCall; jolting towards her, I begin to say.

“Mrs. McCall, can you take a look at him, he’s really hurt. I think; his knee may be broken.”

Instantly walking me to a hospital room, adjusting the bed, making it sit up. once she was done, she turned to me and said. “Gently lay him down. “

Jolting my little brother in my arms, he yells in pain, making me feel bad, I lay him on the bed and sit next to him, and say, - “Cole I’m so sorry, I tried to catch you.”

Though he can’t talk, due to the factor of pain he’s feeling; Mama and Ethan, run in the room, only for Mrs., McCall to say.

“Mr. and Mrs. Hunter, and Stiles I’m sorry but; I’m goanna have to ask you to leave, the room. From what I can see, there’s a lot of work to be done here, but first I need, to know what happen.”

I then pipe up, to tell the story, - “I had Cole on my shoulders, and his team tackled us, and knocked me down, I tried to catch him; but I wasn’t quick enough, he smacked the ground, and looks like he broke his knee, I moved his hand and there was blood gushing everywhere. I asked him if he could move it, then shook his head no; I scooped him up and brought him here.”

“Why did you have him, on your shoulders?”

“He had a game tonight, and his team won, he scored the winning shot; so I went down on the field, and spun him around, and then put him on my shoulder, it was harmful. I swear I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Ok well I have to do my job, so I need you all to step out; this is going to take some time, depending on how bad his knee is, he may need surgery done.”

I lean down and kiss Cole’s forehead and say. “ I love you little man, good luck.”

We then leave the room, and take our seats, in the waiting room, I then text my dad, letting him know I will more then likely, be late getting home tonight.

Finally about 4 hours later, we hear the a doctor say. “hunter family” only then did we know, Cole had surgery done. We walk over to the doctor and then we get the low down.

“You’re Cole hunter’s family?”

“Yes sir, we are” we all say at the same, time; he then speaks.

“Well Cole is in recovery, the knee cap completely shattered, along with the shin bone; we were able to repair his leg, but his lacrosse season is done, for the rest of this season and possibly, next season as well.  Depending, on the scar tissue your son, may never play, again. Cole will be laid up, for some time also he will need a lot of therapy. Again I’m so sorry; you may see him, in about an hour, from now.”

Having to wait another hour, before seeing Cole sucked, but had to be done. While we wait I begin to text Derek, letting him know, I had returned home, and in sole custody of my dad.

{Der I just wanted to let you know, I was allowed to return back, home; also my dad has sole custody of me, but I have to go to my mom’s every other weekend.}

{WHAT? I don’t like that idea at all, nor  do I want you there alone, but glad to hear about, you coming home, I missed seeing you, everyday.}

{I know sorry, I don’t like it either, but I have to comply or my dad, loses me again, and I’m not going through all this again. I can promise you, nothing will happen with Nathan and I, ever again.}

The alpha and I texted, for a while longer, then the hunters and I were called back, into the recovery room, only being allowed one at time to see, Cole. I went last, his leg was in a cast; I lean down and kiss his head, once more. Even though he doesn’t feel me, being in and out of sleep, due to all the pain medicine he was on.

I then grip his hand firmly in mine own, and whisper, - “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean for you, to get hurt, I this all my fault, I’ll never hurt you again, never.”

With not being able to take Cole home, tonight I tell mama and Ethan to stay with him.

“Mama you guys stay with Cole; I’ll text Colton and Jensen, and let them know what’s going on. Don’t leave him alone, tonight, I feel so bad; I’m so sorry.”

Mama pulls me in a hug; and holds me close, telling me this isn’t my fault that shit happens; she then asks. “Baby, how are you going to get home? You’re not walking, alone out in the dark. “

“I’ll call Derek, he will come get me, believe me; he won’t let me walk either, I’ll be okay Mama.”

I kiss her head and then hug Ethan and kiss Cole, once more; then go outside to call my alpha, little did I now it’s now pouring down rain, and thundering. Trying to stay dry, I stand in the door way, of the hospital, and make my call.

“Hey I need a huge favor.”

“What’s up?”

“Can you come get me, and give me a ride home? I’m at the hospital. “

“What! Why are you there, are you okay, what happen?”

“Calm down, it’s not me. Cole broke his leg, after the game tonight.”

“I’m on my way stay put.”

I go back inside, waiting on the alpha to arrive, i sit for about 20 minutes, I then hear a horn blowing, not even thinking I run out of the hospital, and into the rain. My clothes now soaked, making me cold; I begin to shiver and chatter my teeth.

I then all the sudden feel, his leather Jacket on my body, I turn my head to look at him I then say. “Thanks but it’s going to get wet. “

“I don’t care if it gets wet, your cold, and I don’t want you getting sick; you can hold on to it, until tomorrow. “

“I won’t be able to see you for 2 weeks, Derek.”

“Why not? You’re home now.”

“Because; my dad is keeping me on, Ethan’s punishment.”

“Why? I don’t understand that at all.”

“Because it’s only right, I guess.”

Arriving at my house, he parks the car, leaning his head, over to me, he says. “Kiss me, and I mean kiss me, I need I nice goodnight kiss, from you.”

I lean in taking, his lips in my own, locking our lips our tongue begin to battle, for permission to enter, each-others mouth. I open my mouth further; allowing his tongue to enter, I feel his tongue run over teeth and jaws. I begin to deepen the kiss, leaning in closer to him.

My hands begin to roam his body, hitting his still open wound, he winces and pulls back, I look at him. my eyes questioning, why he pulled away, he then says.

“I’m sorry, it’s just your hand, hit my side, it still hurts.”

I don’t utter a word back, I just pull away and open the car door, climbing out I hear him say.

“Stiles, don’t be mad, please. “

“I’m not mad, I just have to go, it’s late. Goodnight love you.”

I try to get away before he noticed, I left out the I in love you, but I’m not quick enough. He grabs my arms and pulls me back to him, and says. “ you didn’t say I; when you said love you, so I know your mad. I wasn’t trying to be an ass, I swear, anyway night babe. I love you.”

I then climb all the way out of the car, and watch as he pulls off, I enter my house; only to see my dad standing in the kitchen, he narrows his eyes to me and says.

“Your late, where were you?”

“I know, I texted you and told you, I was going to be late; anyway, I was at the hospital, Cole broke his leg, tonight. “

“I got your text, but do you see what time it is, Stiles? And why in the hell were you with, Derek. Your punished and you know damn right, you’re not allowed to have contact with him, until you’re off punishment.”

I tried to explain, but every time I opened my mouth, he would yell again, and then said.

“Now I want your phone, your punished another week, go to your room, and go to bed. Now!”

“Dad just let me explain, I can tell you why, I was with Derek, I wasn’t being sneaky.”

“Go to your room boy, now and I mean it. “

“But dad, you’re not being fair, I didn’t do anything wrong. I promise, I’ll go change and then can I explain, please.”

“Go and not another word, go to bed.”

I grunt and hit the wall on my way up the steps, I’m pissed, he wouldn’t even give me a chance, to explain myself, I make it to my room- closing the door behind, me so I can change and to to bed, forgetting I had my phone, until it beep; pulling it out I got a text from my alpha, saying.

{I love you, sorry again about tonight, I didn’t mean to make you mad, }

{I love you too, can’t talk right now, I just got grounded it for another week, which sucks. My dad seen me with you, and wouldn’t let me explain, so goodnight I have to go to bed.}

When I’m done changing I reopen the door, laying my phone on the stand, next to my room; I then yell down, to my dad. “Night dad I love you, see you in the morning.”

 


	16. finding out, another wolf

Waking up in the morning, I remain in bed, with nothing to do; my phone gone, along with my Xbox system and games.   While lying in bed, I grab my stomach, as a sharp pain shoots through me.  Tossing the covers, off and to the empty side of the bed, I swing my legs off the side; trying to stand up but I fall to the floor, I crawl to the door, and to the bathroom.

When making It there, I pull myself up, using the counter top. – my legs feeling like noodles, I hold myself up with one hand, and use my free hand, trying to use the bathroom, when to no avail I can’t go. I stand there for a few minutes, when, all the sudden the head, begins to burn, like fire torch is being held to me; I suck my teeth, trying to deal, with the pain- finally I begin to pee; so I thought, when I hear the urine mixing with the water, I look down only to see the toilet is covered in blood.

I holler for my dad, waking him I can tell he’s not happy, and grumpy; he opens the bathroom door, and says. “What in the hell, are you screaming for?”

“Dad I help, I think I’m dying. I’m pissing blood, and there’s a burning feeling and sharp pains. I can’t even stand up.”

I get louder and louder, with my dad when he finally, yelled at the top, of his lungs- “Stiles!”

I spin around looking to him, with panic written all over my face, I then say. – “help me, I don’t want to die, I don’t want to.”

“You’re not dying, ding dong. Just relax; you probably have a kidney stone. “

He wraps his arm around me, helping me back to my room, he goes to my dresser pulling out and tossing me a pair of sweatpants, and says. “Put this on, we are going to the hospital.”

He then tosses me a Black long sleeve shirt, with a decal, of white wolf, and saying; the best things in life are dangerous.  Though I don’t say word, and just throw the shirt on.

I lean down pulling my, sweat pants on over my legs, and then my clean socks, I then struggle trying put my Nikes on, when my dad steps in and takes over, and says. “Stop I got it. “

He ties my shoes, and then throws my arm, around his neck; helping me up and walking, me down the steps and to the car.  – holding me up, while he unlocks my door, he looks to me and says.

“I got you; you’re going to be okay.” He sits me inside the car, and shuts the door, then makes his way to the driver’s side- climbing in he starts the car. Dropping the gear down in drive, he speeds out of the drive way, rushing me to the hospital.

We arrive after about 20 minutes, getting there he rushed me inside, seeing Melissa and says.

“I need your help, he’s pissing blood, and it’s bad; I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, John calm down, he will be okay, I’ll take a look at him. “

I get into a room, sitting down, I catch my breath. My legs feeling even worse, the pains in my stomach, begin to get worse. I look to Melissa and say. – “what’s going to happen?”

“You will be fine, I got you.”

My dad then looks, to her with worry on his face, narrowing his eyes, and then says. “Can I speak with you for a moment, outside please?”

They proceed to leave the room, leaving me alone. – I lay back in the bed, while I wait on their return, hitting the button on the remote; I turn the TV on and flip though the channels. Finding a show I love to watch, I turn the sound up; I laugh, as I think back, to quoting will and grace to Scott.

After a few minutes they return, back into the room, I not only does my dad, and Melissa return, but the walking in behind, them is no one, other than Derek, my alpha.

He strolls over to the bed, and sits down gripping my hand in his very own, he narrows his eyes to me, I already know he knows, what’s wrong, his wolf senses, can tell him, what’s going on. – He then opens his mouth, and says. “What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?”

 “No I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I didn’t come here to get you attention Derek,.”

“Chill I’m joking babe, damn why are you, always on the defenses side, with me?

“Oh I don’t know Derek maybe it’s because every time we start getting close, and back to us; you pull away, and push me away, from you. And maybe just maybe, I don’t want to get hurt again. “

Derek then get up, and turns his back to me, and begins pacing around the room, trying not to fight with me, until he says,- “Stiles why do think, I’m always keeping, something from you? You gotta stop this; we can’t be us again, if you don’t trust me. We talked, about this already. I don’t understand why your being, this way; you’re the one pushing me away here. “

“because like last night Derek you; you stopped, kissing me and pulled away, what am I spouses to think, then there’s the cut on your side, which by the way, is still not healed, and you won’t tell me who it was.”

“Stiles! I told you, last night why I pulled back, you hit my side, which by the way is still not healed, as you just said.  I’m sorry, okay it hurts, I’m sore. – is that you wanted to hear, huh how your big bad, tough strong, alpha is hurt and in pain, and is weak. Well you got your wish, just drop it okay! “

“Derek I; I didn’t mean to, make you upset.”

“Happy now, I bet you are, maybe we just aren’t meant to be, together, since I’m always hiding something, from you. I wanted this work; I wanted us again, but I can't have it, with you always being, on edge. I’m done, when you feel you’re ready, to be with me and can trust me; then call.”

I sit for a minute, letting his words sink in, as he beginning, to walk out the room; I sit up, and then say. “Derek don’t go, please stay, I’m sorry.”

He stops in his tracks, and turns to face me, now with tears in his eyes, and says- “ I can’t stay, I don’t want to fight, with you anymore, you push me to fight, and I don’t want that, when you’re ready call me, I love you and again, I’m sorry. “

“Can you please just stay, I’ll stop please don’t leave.”

He walks back to me, leaning down he takes my lips, in his own, kissing me he then, state.

“I love you, and I promised you, I would never keep anything from you, again so I will not keep anything from, you. I promise, I n time I will tell you, who did this to me.”

I don’t utter a word back, I just sit there looking him, in the eyes, holding his hand, he then sputters. “right now I cannot tell you, for one because I’m not ready and you’re not ready for a relationship with me, I know you want this, just as much, as I do. but you don’t trust me, and to have a relationship you need trust. I trust you, but I don’t trust anyone else, so when you know, you’re ready call me, I ‘I’ll be waiting.”

I tried to speak, but was lost for words, all thing I could think, is ‘wow is he really, leaving me right, now. ‘He walks away, making to the door, I then call out.

“Derek I love you, I want you I want us, please don’t leave me, I’ll do better I promise.”

He stands by the door, for a few minutes, and then says. “I know you want us, but the time is not right, I think we rushed into thing, and we need time. Why don’t we just hang out one night, when you no longer punished? Just call me I’ll be there. I love you too, but I have to go.”

I watch the man I love walk out the door, I then see my dad run after him, calling his name.

“Derek Hale, don’t you dare leave my son, in there like that, get your ass back in there. You could at least wait with him; I called you here to be with him. so he would feel safe.”

“MR. John I don’t mean any harm, but I can’t be around him like this, I’m at my weakest point, and I don’t want to fight, with him it hurts to much, I’m sorry.”

“Derek Listen to me, walking out on him won’t help your case, you leave him now, your no better than his mother, don’t abandon him, in a time of need. I don’t personal like you, but my son thinks the world of you, and if you walk out now, don’t I mean ever don’t come back. I will not have him hurt. “

“whoa wait, a damn minute, Mr. John I’m not abandoning him, I would never walk out of his life, I love him, but we need time to heal, and we can’t heal if we keep fighting all the time, it’s going to make things worse. I want him god do I ever want him; I want him so bad it hurts, you think me leaving right now isn’t bothering me, well your wrong. I can’t have him if we don’t put in the effort of trust; I need him to trust me. “

“You walking out now, won’t make him trust you, Derek. He needs you right now, so get your ass back in that room, right now. You’re now doing nothing but hurting him and making him not trust you.”

After a few minutes, my dad returns without Derek, I see the sadden look on his face, I then wave for him to come, sit with me.  He sits down and says. “I’m sorry I tried.”

“it’s ok dad, he’s just mad. He will be back, I know him better then he thinks; but he’s right dad I have to a able to trust him, and I get mad at him, over the smallest thing. “

After being through so many test, and x rays, hours later, I’m finally able to go home, I throw my clothes back on, and walk out of the hospital, I then see him sitting against the wall, outside, I don’t say word to him, nor I even let him know I seen him, until, he says.

“Stiles baby, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to snap like I did, I just I don’t want you, to think I’m hiding anything if it makes you feel, better and it’s okay with your dad; I will come back to the house, and I’ll  tell you everything,”

I look to my dad, seeing at not responding, but then nodded his head, yes. And then says. “get in the car, both of you.”


	17. the other wolf's name/ bladder stone

Getting home my dad and Derek help out of the car, and into the house. – they sit me in the kitchen chair, my dad then begins reading me off the paper work, from the hospital.

“Okay so here’s what’s wrong with you. You have Bladder stones and infection; due to having too much intercourse. So this Is what happens; you will urinate blood, and also you will have server pain, until you pass a stone; you also have bruising around the, penis tissue. You have to take this medication, for 14 days, the paper also says no, intercourse until the medication is gone, and I repeat no intercourse.”

Derek begins to laugh at my dad, and repeating, no intercourse; I smack Derek on his arm, and say. “Shut up because that includes you, as well dumb ass.”

My dad then laughs; the smirk fades of Derek’s lips, and said. “Damn you Stiles, always having something going, on I need to get it somewhere, a man has needs.”

Snapping; my head to him, I narrowing my eyes and say. “I hope your joking.”

“Of courses I’m joking, Stiles.”

Pulling his chair close to mine, the grips both my hands, in his taking a deep breath, and looking to the floor, he then looked me in my eyes, and said. “Are you ready for this?”

I nod my head to him, letting him know I’m sure I want to know, and know I’m ready and I’m to listen, he then scoots back in his and speaks again.

“Remember the night I snuck in to see you; and you were upset because I was drinking. Well here’s why, I was alone at the loft, and was pissed about not being able to see you, so I went out, with peter and Cora and one of her friends, Ashley. Well we played a couple games of pool, while we had a couple shots, of vodka. I promise it was innocent, then I heard his voice, and when I turned around he was smacking on Cora.”

“Okay so then what happen?”

“well I said something to him and he lunged at me, and went to grab him and he dug into my flesh, with his claws and because he’s new his claws have like a venom, that injects into the flesh, alpha or no alpha it takes, a while to heal. “

“Okay well who is he?”

“Ugh this is the part I hate, Stiles it was um; Nathan.”

“Nathan, as in Nathan Scott?”

“Yes, remember when we got into that fight, in your room?”

“Yeah, what about it.”

“Well when I snapped I bit him, and tore his flesh open, which means, I turned him, so he’s now my beta, I didn’t mean for this to happen, I’m sorry. As for the cut I will heal, but the venom has to wear off first. “

“Nathan done this to you, he’s the one who hurt you; why wouldn’t you tell me Derek, is that why you said I would be mad, you really think I would be mad at you, over him? no I don’t think so I’m pissed he did this to you.”

“Stiles hold on a second, I never said you would be mad, at me. I just said I didn’t want you mad because for one I knew once you found out, it was him and I turned him, you would be pissed, because we are never getting rid of him, we now have to deal with him. I didn’t think you would be mad at me over him, never would I think that. “

“Why do we have to deal with him, he can go to, another pack.”

“Because he’s my beta, and they follow the alpha that bit them, and he’s part, of our pack now.”

I sneered in angry, for two reasons, one because Nathan hurt my alpha and to because Derek is now Nathan’s alpha as well, there for I’m not a happy camper.  I go to stand up and fall back in my chair, clutching my stomach, as another sharp pain passes in me.

Derek warps his arms around me catching me before I hit the chair, and says. “babe are you okay, what’s wrong.”

“Pain, so much pain.”

“Come on I’ll take you to your room, and lay you down, take your medication first, and by the way did you take you hyper active medication today?”

“No I didn’t have time; I woke up and made a trip to the hospital, remember.”

Derek proceed to get my medication and, watching me take it, then scooped me up in his arms, and began to carry me, to my room, he kisses me as we walk up the stairs, he then sees the hole in the wall and asked. “What is that from?”

I didn’t say word, not wanting to fight anymore tonight, and I knew I tell him he will, yell at me about hurting myself, we arrive to my room, and he lays me on the bed. And lays down next to me.

He pulls me close to his side, cuddling me, he then whispers. “Stiles I’m sorry I hurt you, you don’t have to worry about that, happening anymore, I’m making a promise to you, here and now. I promise you on my life, I will never hurt you again, and if I do I walk away way and leave you alone; you don’t deserve to be treated like a dog. You’re my world and have been, for a long time, and I regret not telling you sooner.”

I don’t say a word not wanting to spoil the moment, I just lay there listening, to his words and smirk to myself, loving the fact, that Derek is here with me and not out with anyone else, even though we are not officially dating.  I turn in his arms, and take his lips in my own, kissing him softly he pulls back and says, - “baby as much as I love feeling you kiss me, and I don’t want to stop, but right now, I don’t think it’s a good idea; it may lead to other things, and with you going through, right now not the time. In the words of your dad, I repeat no intercourse. “

I burst out laughing at him, changing his voice, trying to sound like my dad, I look up and see his eyes, sparkling, his lips curved into a smirk. I lean up and say. “You know you sound sexy, when you do that, changing your voice thing. “

Just as Derek sat up and pulled my shirt over my head, then pulling his off. My bedroom creaks open, and my dad walks in, and yells.

“Excuse me I said no intercourse, I was goanna let you, spend the night. Maybe now that’s not such a good idea, you know you can sleep on the couch!”

“Dad it’s not what it looks like, I swear please let him, stay in here, with me.”

“He sleeps on the couch, or he goes home. “

“Fine!”

Derek then stands up and begins to walk to the door, he then stops and looks down, at his jeans and then, turns back to me- and asked. “Hey you have a pair of shorts, I can steel for the night.”

“Yeah top draw, can you toss me a pair too.”

He opens the draw pulling out two pairs of shorts, and tosses me a pair, and then throws the other over, his shoulder.  He blew me a goodnight kiss and walked, out of the room. Leaving only me and my dad, I then ask. – “dad can you help me. Change please?”

My dad walks over to the bed, and says. “Lift up.”

I lift my hips, as my dad pulls my sweatpants down, and the sliding my shorts, on me; I look away ashamed that I need help, and can’t change myself. When he’s done he stands up and then, says. “Don’t make me regret, letting him stay here. If I wake up and he’s in here; you will punished another week, got it?”

“I won’t and thanks, for letting him stay with me.”

“Goodnight I love you, now lights out. “

I reach over and turn the light switch off, as I say. “Night I love you too.”

I lay awake in my bed, alone once again, knowing Derek is only a few steps away, I begin trying to get out of bed, when I fell making a loud noise.  In a matter of seconds, I see the alpha standing, above me.  he leans down and picks me up. laying me back in my bed- I then say.

“Will you stay with me, just until I fall asleep?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, remember I can hear your dad, and he said he don’t, want me in here, with you.”

“Just be quite he will never, know please, I don’t feel right with you being down there, alone. “

“Okay but just until you go, to sleep. And I’m not lying down.”

I roll on my side facing him, I feel his hand slid under, my shirt and moving on my back, he gently rubs my shoulders and neck, trying to put me to sleep, I begin to close my eyes seeing nothing, but darkness. – laying there it’s dead quite, he must of thought I was sleeping, cuz I heard him say, - “I don’t deserve you, at all. But I love you so much, and I hate myself for lying to you, about my feelings, god do I love you.”

The next morning I awake, and I’m alone, scooting myself, off the bed- I crawl to the door, stopping to a catch my breath, I then scoot my ass, down the steps into the kitchen.

Finally making down, and into the kitchen, I see and hear my dad talking to Derek, but there’s someone else there. I can’t quite tell who, it is yet.  I crawl over to the chair pulling, myself up and sitting down. I then hear the alpha say. “What the hell; do you, think you’re doing boy?”

“Sitting down, what does it look like?”

“You can barely walk, why are you up walking, you could have gotten hurt?”

“Well I didn’t okay, and I didn’t walk, I crawled and scooted, I’m not helpless here.”

Turning around when, I hear the other voice, seeing who it was, I all about growled, his name.

“Nathan, what are you doing here?” Derek then steps in seeing I’m ready to leap out of my chair, and punch this asshole right, in the mouth.  – “Stiles, chill out. “

“No why is he in my house, I want him out, now get him out!”

Nathan then smirks and says, “I can’t leave your mom is here, and I drove her, so deal with it. “

Derek then growled at his beta and said. “Don’t get smart, or I’ll put you out myself.”

“You don’t want to do that, the last time, you came after me, I left a nasty mark, on you.”

“I’m your alpha and don’t think your stronger, I will put you on your ass, Scott. “

“Then try it, big guy. Let’s see you do it. “

Derek then lunged for Nathan, and knocking him out, of his chair. His eyes flashed red, his fangs escape his gums, and his growl was loud and strong. He then spoke.

“Remember you’re my bitch, keep it up.”

Jus then my dad and mom walk, back in the room, all while my alpha has the beta pinned on the floor, growling in his face.  My dad then yells.

“Hey break it up, right now.” He pulls them apart pushing Derek to onside, of the room, and Nathan to the other and says. “my house is not supernatural her, boys. What the hell is going on? “

Derek then said, - “that little bitch, running his mouth, he’s lucky I don’t tear his throat out, with my teeth. He’s nothing but a punk. Picking on Stiles”

“yeah okay, I told you once, bitch try it, you still haven’t healed from last time. “

I then lean over the back of my chair, and latch my fist to his Nathan’s face. Busting his lip open, making him lung and growl in my face. – the next thing I know is, Derek pinned him once again. Then said.

“Touch him and watch what happens, to you bitch. Nobody and I mean nobody, touches him; him no way, only I touch him.”

The look in Derek’s eyes was on to kill, the fire burning red glare shinning into, Nathan’s yellow one, only then dose Nathan back off, and say.

“Okay dude chill, back off. “

“You ever go after, him again I’ll kill you, got it? He is part of my pack, and you will not hurt him, I don’t what he says, or dose. I will handle him; he’s mine to handle.”


	18. beta

Derek pushed himself up off the beta, the look to kill, still in his eyes he.- removing his glare from his beta to me, and said. “You okay?”

I just nod my head, afraid to open my mouth, at this point, scared of what he might do. – He walked over to me, and lean down, landing a wet kiss, on my forehead, and said. “Take your medication, I’ll get it. “- I watch as he walks to the counter, and opens my medication, dumping 3 different pills into his hand, and then pouring me a drink.

Giving me all the 3 pills and my drink, he stoops’ down in front of me, watching me take them. – I toss the pills in my mouth, taking a drink; I throw my head back, swallowing them. I then open my and show him they are gone; looking in his I say. “Thank you for getting them.”

“I got your back always. How you feeling today?”

“I hurt, I gotta pee, but it hurts, so bad.”

“You still have to go, I know it hurts, but you have to pass, these stones.”

“I know it’s just I hurts, and I have to hold myself up, cuz I can’t stand.”

Scooping his arms under me; he lifts me up in his arms; I wrap my arms around, his neck, as he carries me, up the steps and to the bathroom, putting me down, and leaning me against his chest, he says. “Go, ‘I’ll hold you up.”

i then begin trying to use the bathroom, as the pain stops me from going, I begin to shake and the burning feeling shooting through my stomach, and penis. Sucking my teeth; trying to deal with this god awful, pain.

Finally after about 10 minutes, I feel myself, peeing; when all the sudden, It feels as if the whole head, was being ripped off, I yell in pain, making Derek grip me tight; i can hear him talking in my ear.

“easy relax, calm down,”

When the pain subsides, and I’m done, I put it away; flushing the toilet, I this crystal looking like rock, in mixed water, of blood and pee. I then say. “What the hell is that?”

And even though it seems sick, Derek leaned over, and looked at the crystal like rock, and then said. “That babe is a bladder stone, you just passed.”

“Ouch, that really hurt Der; I don’t think I can do that, again. Why does it hurt so much?”

“Babe you’re passing something that big, out of a hole this big.”

Making the size of the hole, while he’s talking, I then look to away from him, and say. “Can you take me to my room; I want to lay back down.”

He lifts me back into his arms, once again carrying me; lying me down in my bed he kisses, me and says, “I’ll be down stairs, if you need anything. Just yell okay.”

I nod my head and roll over on my side, facing the wall trying to go, back to sleep. I hear him walk out of the room, going back down the steps.

I lie in pain, and alone, but I didn’t want anyone to know the pain, had gotten worse.- not being able to sleep I flip back over, and face the window, hoping maybe I will, go back to sleep.

I must of fallen to sleep, after while, cuz I awake to hands rubbing on my back; I flip of my stomach, and onto my side, when I catch a glimpse, of the face.- flipping all the way around, and onto my back, I can see who it really, is,; I then say.

“What the hell are you doing in here, and why are touching me?”

“I miss you Stilinski, and I wanted to check on you.”

“get out or I’m calling for Derek.”

Nathan refused to leave, only forcing me to call, for the alpha. I begin to yell, as Nathan covred my mouth, but he wasn’t quick enough; all the sudden Derek came busting throw the door, and tossed Nathan on his ass.

He then lunged and growling, and said. “I’m fucking kill you, I told you not to touch him. “

His voice changed from soft and sweet, to angry and ready to kill, his body actions are not gentle or easy, his growl was irate. – I can he’s in no mood to play, I then hear him say.

“I told you before touch he and I kill you, again you’re my bitch, he’s mine and you can’t have him stop trying,”

“Oh I can have him naked, in the matter of seconds, if I wanted him.”

“You think so, I’d like to see you try, cuz the second you lay one finger on my man, I’ll kick your ass and you, won’t get off easy this time, that’s a promise.”

I sit back and watch, as I’ve seen this happen before, this not going to be good,

The next thing I know there punches being thrown, Derek’s back arched, and his shoulders bent in, as his punches get louder. – With Derek forcing the punches to make them harder,  I look and see blood covering my floor, I then look to Derek’s side.

Watching the now begging to heal, wound split back open, and blood seeping out, I scream in fear for my alpha, even though he can hear me, he doesn’t stop I then yell louder.

“Derek Stop, you side it’s splitting open!”

He just keeps going, nonstop, I  can’t scream any louder, then I already am, - crawling out of my bed I make it over to alpha and beta, getting in the middle of them, I begin trying to pull, my alpha off and away from the beta. Though; I’m not strong enough.

I’m weak from all the medication, I have been taking, I then yell in his ear, only then does he stop, hitting the almost dead beta under him.

He looks away from the beta lying under him, and up to me. he must see the fear in my eyes, as he begins to back away from the beta, and grabbing me in his arms, holding me tight to his chest.

He rocks back and forth and whispers – “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

I twist in his embrace, and wrap my arms around him, tugging him tighter to me, as I say.

“Your side, its split open again. “


	19. off punishment

Finally the 14 days past, not only do I no longer, have to take my medication.- but I have a week left of punishment, my dad had relent a lot already though, with allowing Derek to sat the with me. Even if it was because, I need help, and he couldn’t be here 24/7.

 Now that I’m back up and moving, I know my dad will more than likely send, Derek home. I sit in my room with the alpha, listening music. When my dad come bursting through the door, laughing and said. “No intercourse, you two.”

I laugh at my dad, and look to Derek seeing a sparkle in his eye, with s smirk on his lips, I then look to my dad, parting my lips, to say something, when he began walking, towards us.

Making his way to my bed, and sitting down, he grabbed my hand, along with the alphas; he licked his lips and then parted them, looking us both in our eyes, he then began.

“Derek, I know I said before I didn’t really care for you, but your beginning to grow on me.; reason being, I see you make my boy here, very happy and I want nothing more than for him, to be happy, I can see you love him, but if you ever hurt him again, like before, just remember I have gun; and I know how to use it. – Stiles I love you very much and if he makes you, this happy and puts a smile on your face every day then I don’t mind you, being with him. I just want you to be careful, and I want you both to know; I accept your relationship. “

I then look to look to the alpha, and see his bad boy hale grin, appear on his face, then sits further up, and says. “thank you Mr. John; but you don’t have to worry, I will never hurt him again, I love him and I want to be with him, more than anything in this world, and I will do anything to prove it to him. “

Busting out laughing, making them both looks to me, I then say. “Dad have you been drinking again?”

“Maybe a little; but I want you happy, and I can your happy when you’re with Derek. “

He then gets up, pulls us both in a hug and says, “one day I’ll be honored to be, your best man. Now time for bed, lights out; um just for tonight, Derek you may sleep in here with stiles.”

He makes it to the door way as I’m turning out the light and cuddle close to Derek, I then hear him say. “Stiles I love you.”

“I love you too daddy, see you in the morning.”

Now being alone, and all cuddle up with the one I love, i reach my hand up, laying it on his face, and say. “Night baby I love you.”

“Hmm, I love you too, always will.”

We lie wake and talk just about all night; it was nice spending the day and night, with him doing something other than sex.- my heart begins to flutter, at the thought of us actually being a couple, I then hear him say.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Um, well it would be like, if we were to be a couple, instead of just being, whatever this is.”

He stays quite for a minute, he then pulls himself up, laying his top of his body, on mine with the lower half, laying on the bed, he takes my lips in his, planting a wet, soft kiss, on me.

Pulling away he lifts my face to look at him by my chin, using his finger, and says.

“Well it would be better than this; do you want us to be together, as a couple?”

“You know I do, but what do you want?”

“Tell you what, when you get off punishment; you will go out with me, for the night.”

“Yeah, of course.”

When I looked over at the clock, I seen it was 5:00 am I laughed and said,- “you realize we been laying here, talking all night and have not tried to have sex?”

“Yeah I just didn’t want to ruin the moment, but its Sunday night, and you have to get up for school. And you have to shower.”

“I’ll be okay”

In the morning I’m woken up at the feeling Derek’s lips running over my neck, my back pressed to his front. I laugh at the sensation of the stubbles on his face tickling me.

“Derek stop; that tickles!”

Derek laughed as he moved over top me, licking my neck causing me laugh uncontrollably. The sound in his own laughter said, he loved hearing me laugh, and seeing me happy, he then whispered. “Time to get up sleepy head, you have school and you have to shower.”

I rolled over, lips curved in a smirk, and say. – “care to join me? You can wash my back.”

Derek jumped off the bed and picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. He sits me down on the counter, and then turned the water on. He stripped out of his clothes, before helping me strip out of mine. We go in, the alpha pressed his body up against mine, our flesh wet.  Knowing we had school, he knew he had to make this quick.

Reaching around, his thick calloused fingers wrapped around my cock, he stroked up and down- causing my breath to hitch. Mouthing kisses along my neck and shoulders, he grinned against my ass. When I started pleading, Derek removed his hand from my cock, choosing to pin my hands above my head, pushing me against the wall. Using his other hand to guide himself, into my entrance, he then slid in. the pace was hard and fast. It wasn’t long before we both came with a shout.

We cleaned up quickly before getting out of the shower. Drying off we both get dressed and make breakfast, and then drove to school, together.

We walk into school together hand and hand, seeing and hearing all our class mates whisper to each-other, Derek stops us dead in our tracks and planted one hell of a kiss on my lips.

Going into the class room we take our seats, and he gives his beta daring look to touch or talk to me, he laces our fingers together and says, “this is what it would be like, if were a couple.”

My lips curved a smirk, and I whisper, “I love you.”

He just nods his head, already knowing I love him, just by listening to my heart beat. The teacher then begins pulling us out of our thoughts. As I’m sitting in the middle of class my phone beeps, reaching my hand in pocket I pull it out and tap the message icon.

Seeing the text is from my dad, I begin to read it.- my face lights up and I nudge Derek’s shoulder showing him the text, stating I’m now off punishment.

I then hear Derek say. “I’m taking you out tonight, so dress nice.”

I smirk again to myself thinking ‘I love this side of Derek Hale.’


	20. First real Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is this story are, addicted by Enrique iglesias  
> somebody's me by Enrique iglesias  
> i don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith   
> also the song Derek and Stiles danced to is love hurts by Nazareth  
>  i also mentioned the song Do i by Luke Bryan

Making up for the time missed, during free time I went to lacrosse practice, I suit up and run out on the field, it feels nice to be back with my friends, on the field. – I look over and see the alpha sitting on the bleachers; he shoots me a wink with his lips, curved in a smirk.

When free time is over I walk over to the bleachers, and kiss Derek – then walking to class together. We stuck by each-other throughout the day.

Later after school i go home and get ready for my first actual date, with Derek. – pulling out just about all my clothes, trying to decide what to wear.

When my dad walks in and see me stressing, over my clothes, he say. “Bud what are you doing?”

“Trying to decide what to wear. Derek wants to go out tonight, and I don’t know what to wear. Dad I want to look nice, with it being our first real date.”

“let me see what you got.”

He looks over my clothes and not liking anything, for the first big date, he grabs my hand and says. “Let’s go.”

“Where are going?”

“To get you, something to wear for your big night.”

We arrive at the store going in my dad begins pulling this off the racks, making outfits and sending me, into the changing room. – Finally my dad picks one outfit, for the night. 

I get home and go shower, when I’m done I go back to my room seeing my outfit, laid out all nice and neat, with socks and shoes, on the side. – I begin getting dressed, I slid on my boxers.

Walking to my dresser I throw my gold chain, from Derek around my neck, and spray my white frost, cologne on, I then proceed putting the rest of my clothes, on. 

White tank-top, baby pink fitted button down shirt, black skinny jeans, that look and feel like dress slacks. White footie’s and black and white shoes. I’m set; it’s all about the hair now.

Brushing out my hair, I leave lay flat in the back, and bring the front to small spiked tip. Running hair Gel through my hair, to make it stay all night, I then in the mirror, making sure everything is right.

Now that I’m done getting ready, I run outside and quickly smoke, trying to take the edge off, I then go back in and refresh my teeth, just then the door bell rings.

I walk down the steps, seeing my dad open the door, and Derek on the other side, his outfit almost matching mine. – with his white fitted button down shirt, black skinny jeans, and white and black shoes, his hair spiked all around, damn did he look hot.

He must of caught the smell of my scent, I see his eyes wondering, looking for me, when they finally landed on me, as I walk into the room. – he steps foot inside the door, taking me in his arms, and says. “You look nice.”

“Thank you, you do too”

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah. Just gotta get my jacket.”

I grabbed my wool knitted fur lined jacket and toss it on over my shoulders, and leave with Derek. -  When arriving to the place I read the sign, karaoke night. I look to the alpha and say.

“Karaoke, Derek I can’t sing.”

“Yes you can, you have a beautiful voice.”

Walking in, he takes me to our seat, right in front of the bar. He buys me a drink. – going over to the song player, he talks to them a minute and then grabs the mic, and begins to talk.

“Okay so I came here tonight with some who really care for, and love very much, he sits here in the first row, everybody, this Stiles, everyone say hello.  Also I dedicate this song to him.”

  _‘Have I told you how good it feels to be me, when I’m in you?_

_I can only stay clean when you are around. Don’t let me fall._

_If I close my eyes forever, would it ease the pain?_

_Could I breathe again?_

_Maybe I’m addicted, I’m out of control, but you’re the drug that keeps me from dying._

_Maybe I’m a liar, but all I really know is you’re the only reason I’m trying._

_I am wasted away, I made a million mistakes. Am I too late?_

_There’s a storm in my head; it rains on my bed when you’re not here._

_I’m not afraid of dying, but I am afraid of losing you._

_Maybe I’m addicted, I’m out of control, but you’re the drug that keeps me from dying._

_Maybe I’m a liar, but all I really know is you’re the only reason I’m trying._

_When you’re lying next to me love is going through me. Oh it’s beautiful._

_Everything is clear to me, till I hit reality, and I lose it all……._

_I lose it all……_

_I lose It all ………_

_I lose it all……_

_Maybe I’m addicted_

_I’m trying I’m trying I’m trying_

_Maybe I’m addicted_

_Don’t want to lose it all, maybe I’m a liar._

_But all I really know is you’re the only reason I’m trying._

_You know I’m addicted you know I’m addicted you know I’m addicted._

_He then followed with another song, like the first didn’t make me cry enough already, - he kneeled down in front of me, taking my hand in his looking me in the eyes, and began again._

_‘You, do you remember me? like I remember you?’_

_Do you spend your life, going back in your mind to that time?_

_Cause I, I walk the streets alone, I hate being on my own, and everyone see that, I really fell; and I’m going through hell. Thinking About you with someone else._

_Somebody wants you, somebody needs you, someday dreams about you every single night, somebody can’t breathe, and without you it’s lonely. Somebody hopes that one day you will see, that somebody’s me._

_That somebody’s me. –How, how did we go wrong? It was all so good, and now it’s gone. And I pray at night, that our path’s soon cross. What we had isn’t lost, cause you are always right here in my thoughts._

_Somebody wants you, somebody needs you, somebody dreams about you every single night, somebody can’t breathe, and without you it’s lonely. Somebody hopes that, one day you will see, that somebody’s me.  That somebody’s me._

_You will always, be in my life, even if I’m not in your life. Cause you’re in my memory._

_When you remember me? And before you set me free. Oh listen please._

_Somebody wants you, somebody needs you, somebody dreams about you every single night, somebody can’t breathe, and without you it’s lonely. Somebody hopes that, one day you will see that somebody’s me.  That somebody’s me._

_That somebody’s me, that somebody’s me, that somebody’s me . oh yeah, that somebody’s me._

_He then pulls me up and out of my seat, with tears in his eyes, he pulls me to his chest, and whispers. “That somebody loves you.”_

_I then grab the mic away, from him and say. “Sit down my turn to sing to you.”- he dose as I ask and I then walk to the DJ and tell him the song, I want played._

_When the music starts, I begin._

_‘I could stay wake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile, while you’re sleeping.  While you’re far away dreaming. -  I could spend my life in this sweet surrender; I could stay lost in this moment, forever._

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure; don’t wanna to close my eyes, don’t wanna fall sleep cuz I miss you babe, and I don’t wanna miss a thing. – Cuz even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do. I’d still miss you babe; I don’t wanna miss a thing._

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating, and wonder what your dreaming, wondering if it’s me you’re seeing. Then I kiss your eyes, and thank god we’re together. – I just wanna stay with you, in this moment forever. Forever, and ever I don’t wanna close my eyes, cuz I’d miss you babe and I don’t wanna miss a thing._

_Don’t wanna fall asleep, I’d still miss you babe, and I don’t wanna miss a thing- even when I dream of you the sweetest dream, will never do, cuz I miss you babe. And I don’t wanna miss a thing._

_I don’t wanna miss one smile, I don’t wanna miss one kiss, I just want to be with you, right here, with you, just like this. – I just wanna hold you close, feel you’re heart so close to mine. And just stay here in this moment for the rest, of time._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah , YEAH !! Don’t wanna close my eyes, don’t wanna fall asleep, cuz I’d miss you babe and I don’t wanna miss a thing.’_

_Take a breath and look to Derek, who now looks like putty, I take a drink and begin again with another song, I sing do I by Luke Bryan.- when I’m finished I take a seat in the alpha’s lap and kiss him long and hard. Then another song is played, with the words to it. I then hear Derek ask ._

_“Can I have this dance?”_

_I nod my head and he carefully gets, up standing me on my feet, and walking me to the middle of the dance floor, he sings the words to the song while looking, right me._

_I then say, “I love that somebody back, and I’ll never set you free.”_

By the time the song is over, I’m putty in Derek’s hands and to make things worse, he then says.

“Stiles I love you; and I want to be you, I want to make us official, with not just us but let everyone know, you mine for the taking. “

“Yeah you really want to, I love you too.”

 “yes I want everyone and anyone to know, your mine and no one can touch you; you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this, and peter just kept telling me, to tell you. But I was scared to tell you, because everyone around me gets hurt. And I ended up hurting you.”

“Forget about all that, we are together now, and that’s all in the past. Come on take me home. And I mean home with you,”

Latching out lips together, we leave and go back to his loft. And spend the whole night together, not only having sex and fooling around , but watching movies and talking.- doing come snuggling and just being together.


	21. taken

I  wake up the next morning to smell of food,- climbing out of the king size bed, and round the spiral stair case, when I reach the bottom, I see my alpha standing at the stove, wearing nothing but his boxer.

Catching my scent he twirls around, his bad boy Hale smirk, on his lips. – “Morning sunshine; how you sleep?”

I just smirk at my alpha, and continue about my business, pulling out a chair I sit down, and I then feel his arms around me. He hugs me tight and breathes on the back of my neck, I then hear his voice. – “you hungry? I made breakfast.”

I shake my head towards the alpha, and say. “What you make?”

“Bacon, Eggs, Scalpel, and toast.”

 “Sounds good, but am I going to die, you know you’re not the best cook, In the world. “

Smacking me on the arm, he begins to laugh out loud, and walks away, grabbing out two plated, piling food on them. He sits a plate and glass of orange juice, down in front of me, then grabs his own plate, and orange juice, he sits and shovels food, in his mouth.

“So I was thinking; about calling the pack, today and telling them about us.”

“I don’t mind you telling them, but do we have do it so soon. I would like to be able to be with you, without all the hoopla. You know?”

“well it’s better telling them and  finding out from us, on our terms, then someone else telling them; or them finding out in school, I’m ready to do this, and if we don’t do it soon then, we may back out, and never tell them. “

“Okay we will tell them today, but I want sometime with you, before you call them, this is still new to us, and so fresh; I just don’t want to jinx anything.”

“There’s no jinxing anything, this is happening and I told you before I’m not going anywhere.”

When breakfast is done and over with, and everything cleaned back up, Derek leads me back up to the bedroom, he glances over his shoulder with a smirk curved on his lips.

“Ready to get on your knees?”

I burst out laughing, at his comment, with having a slight hint, of hoariness in his voice. – “only if you’re willing, to bend over, and take up it up the ass.”

Making it to the room, he tosses me on the bed, his lips still curved in smirk.-“be my guest”

I shrug my shoulders at him, and smirk, just a bit- “nah I’m good.”

Derek throws himself on top of me, beginning to laugh harder, his face turns red. “You little tease.”

“You know what they say. Once a tease always a tease.”

He then picks up his phone calling the other pack members, forming them they were needed in about an hour, for a pack meeting. (Including Nathan Scott) he tells them we were all to meet, at his loft.

About an hour later the loft is bombarded, with the entire pack, they all take a seat somewhere in the living room, though all the couple sit together.

Scott with Alison, Jackson with Lydia, Erica with Boyd and me with the alpha.- Nathan sit alone as he has no one to sit with. The hating glare, he shoots towards Derek and I.- As I sit upon Derek’s lap, Derek then speaks.

“so I called you all here for a very good reason. That reason being, Stiles and I have something we need and want to tell you.- Stiles.”

I sit for minute, trying to word, what I want to say in my head. I feel Derek’s hand run up my back and his voice soft and quite he whispers. “It’s okay, they will accept us.”

I then speak, - “well last night, Derek and I went out on out first real date. And well we made things between us official; we are now a couple. “

I see Scott eyes grow wide, as he raises his eyebrows, at me and says. “I thought you said there was nothing, going on between you guys.”

“Well I lied, okay I have had feelings for Derek, for a while now, and we were sleeping together, but never actually dated.”

Nathan then scruffs, with a loud sigh, I then hear Derek growl in his direction. His voice husky and gruff, he growls.  – “Nathan.”

 The boy scoot’s back in his seat getting quite once again, with a hint of fear in his eyes, until Derek leaned over and took my lips softly in his.

The beta then growled a very loud and angry growl. I look to Derek who’s now ready to lung, but hold tightly to me, and remains in his seat, I then whisper. – “don’t let him get to you.”

Derek stood, lading me on my ass, I look to him with an evil glare, and scruff. – standing up I follow him into the other room and state.

“That hurt you know, and was very rude of you, to do that to me.”

“sorry.” Was all he said back, I see him gripping his hands into fist, his knuckles turning from white to bloody red, I walk over to him laying my hand on his back. – gently rubbing his back, I feel him calm, his hands return to white, and I say.

“Why do you let him get to you like that; why do you care what he says or does? Derek I’m with now. Not him nor do I want to be with him.”

“I didn’t let him get to me Stiles; I just want to rip his throat out. I can’t stand him.”

“Clam down babe; you don’t need this, nor do I want to see you like this, “

While I’m calming the alpha, I hear another growl I run back into the room, only to see Nathan pinned against the wall. – Scott had his hand wrapped tightly around his neck, his eyes flashing red, and in his true alpha form. I then hear the gruff voice of Derek standing behind me.

“Enough, both of you; stop now.”

I back away from all three of the wolfs, who are now all in wolf form.- Derek flashing his eyes to his beta and also to Scott, which neither one listened to the alpha.

Another strong father like type voice then cuts in with a low growl. “Back off, both of you.”

I turn to see the alpha’s uncle standing by the front door, his eyes flashing a hint of blue, with a red tint to them; I slowly begin to ease my way, up the stairs. – I then speak out loud.

“Oh great, its peter.” He then flashes his blue eyes towards me, making Derek leap in front of me, and growl. – “Don’t think about touching him, I’ll rip your heart out, where you stand.”

Peter quickly backed down and away from me and the my alpha.- reaching around he pulls me close, and then states. – “let’s get this clear; anyone touches Stiles In a harmful way, will regret it, so if you value your life; don’t touch him.”

Peter then took a seat, retuning his eyes back to the blue and green eye color , and took a seat. He could smell the fear rolling off me, but didn’t utter a word. – just sitting quietly, know what was best for him.

Later that night Derek returns me to my dad’s house, I walk in seeing my mom sitting at the kitchen table, with Keith latched at her side, I let out a groan, and begin making my through the living room. – When I hear a voice that I know, I stop and turn to see the woman behind me. – “mama, I missed you.”

“where have you been, your father has been worried sick, about you Stiles Jameson.”

“Mama I was with Derek, we made thing official last night, I called dad and told him, I was spending the night, with Derek.”

I then hear my dad’s voice mean and angry, I turn to look him in the eyes. “Stiles, where in the hell were you, you never came home never called. “

“I did call dad I talked to you last night, remember I told you I was staying with Derek. “

He didn’t utter another word, he begins coming closer to me, that’s when I smell the whiskey on his breath. Pissed I tear my eyes from his and say. “You have been drinking that’s why you don’t remember me calling you. Isn’t this just great. “

Before having him a chance to say anything back , I stomp up the stairs and punch yet another whole in the wall, nothing can ever be good news in this house. – making it to my room and over to bed, not even bothering to change, I toss myself on my bed and begin crying.

I cry myself to sleep. – the next morning I wake up in a dark cold room, I begin to wonder.

‘ where am I?’ when I all the sudden hear his voice. – “at last I have you to myself, with no big bad alpha to save you.”

Then the light flicker on, I can see his face its mean and angry, I ball up in ball as he steps closer to me. – Leaning down he lands a kiss on my lips, and I jump away, I feel his hand running down my legs, down inside my pants.

Trying to jump back and move away from him, only then I realize I’m handcuffed and chained to a wall, trying not to show any fear I sate, - “Derek knows my sent, he will find me.”

‘is that so, well I don’t think he’s going to be smelling your scent anytime soon , because your covered in my scent, which is masking your. You know because while you were asleep I took what’s mine, and not his back. “

“he will find me; you son of a bitch, he won’t stop looking until he finds me. and when he does you better hope your far away, and nowhere near, because when he finds out, it’s you who took me he will kill you.”

I left it at that and didn’t utter another word.


	22. the kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter stiles is kidnapped. the kidnapper also tries to force himself on stiles. if this is trigger for you, skip this chapter, and go to the next when i post it.

The room where I remain chained to a wall is big and roomy, also cold and dark. – I’m frightened, and scared, now with my scent bring masked by the kidnapper it could take Derek days to find me, I might be dead by the time he does.

Out of the blue there’s a clicking noise,  sound with a loud **thud** I whimper as to hearing, the different noises surrounding me.- I can hear and feel the kidnaper getting closer to me, closing my eyes tightly, trying to pretend I’m asleep. My hands clutching my hands around my knees as I pull them to my chest, trying to remain quite.

I deep dark voice then enters, and fills the room.-“ready to give it up yet?”- I don’t utter a word, nor a sound, I sit quite still pretending I’m asleep, when the voice filled, the room again.  – “Stilinski I’m talking to you.”

Doing my best I don’t respond, knowing its pissing him off, my face begins to burn and sting as a large hand print lays across my face, but I don’t  give up.

Putting up a fight, I sit still, not moving a muscle I then blood dripping from my lips, onto my arms, I then feel the other male tugging on me. – unlocking the handcuffs and chain, removing them from body, I break camp, and run like hell. – I push open a heavy steel door, I run into a lighted hall way.  My legs are weak in fact my whole body is weak and sore, and I’m guessing it’s from the beatings I took.

After being beat on for so long it begins to take a toll on your body, after being kicked punched, slammed into a wall, and smacked.- reaching my pocket looking for my phone, but not being able to find, as soon as I think I’m safe to stop and take a breath; I stop running, and **bam** I’m slammed to the hard floor, my back impact with the floor.

The air knocked right out of me, I can’t breathe; I’m then beat all over again, being kicked in the ribs, face and back. My legs being stomped upon, my face then being impaled, making whimper and scream out in pain.- my scream sound like a howling wolf until they a muffled, by a very large set of hands, my head then yanked back, and being pulled back down the lighted hallway. I begin to squirm trying to get out of the kidnapers grip.

Being right at level and it being nasty but being my only defense, I lean my head up and latch and sink my teeth into his balls. – I hear him groan in pain, I ‘m then bite by another set of teeth, but not werewolf teeth.  seeing starts I must black out, and be out for a while.

I’m awaken by a burning feeling and the smell of my flesh being burnt and melted. – the pain is agony, I whimper trying not to show how much pain I’m in, I then hear voice but it’s not the kidnaper’s voice, its someone or something else. – my eyes fly wide open and see this thing in front of me, looking as to it was burnt, in a fire. 

“Well well, I see Tinkerbelle finally a woken!”

“Yeah well if I’m Tinkerbelle, then are you Peterman?”

“Such a smart mouth, for a little puny boy. Now scream for me.”

The Darach strolled towards me, pressing the branding iron, against my neck.- melting more flesh on my body, not only was thing a Darach but it also a shape-shifter, that could shift into a lycaon wolf.

The Darach bite me again and then branded the teeth marks into my skin, I holler as the burning shoot over my shoulder.

I then get punched in the face, and the voice whispers. – “the quicker you leave Derek the quicker the pain will fade away.”

“No I’m not hurting Derek I love him, you have to kill me, cuz I’m not having anything to do with you ugly ass sexually nor do I want to be friends. Only reason we have any ties is because of Derek, but I can promise you this, you dead when he finds me. “

Derek’s pov

All while I  begin getting dressed, I’m alerted by one of my pack  members yelling and bursting through my door, I turn quickly seeing the worried look upon Isaac’s face, the scent of fear hitting my nose I then asked. – “what’s wrong?”

“Derek its Stiles; he’s missing.”- “what do you mean he’s missing.”

“Peter and I went to his house to pick him up; as we were told, when we arrived stiles was missing and Peter caught a scent of another wolf, in Stiles room. “

I bolt out of my room, and out the door running like hell, to make it to Stiles house, the thought ‘this can’t be happening not now’ I pick up my pass, as I get closer. – climbing up the side of the house and going in through the window, I instantly pick up on the scent, I growl his name.  “ ** _Nathan”_**

I trail his scent until it stops at a abounded warehouse, I enter the building- catching my boys scent I begin to follow it, when a demon looking alpha, with a walking stick, rounded the Conner. – “may I help alpha Derek?”

“ugh not sure, but first off; how do you know my name? Anyway that’s not important right now, my boyfriend is missing; I tracked his scent here. “

“Well I haven’t seen anyone come through here, just you. My pack may have though”

The demon looking alpha then calls his pack into the room, and begins asking them questions, then one the boys who look to be twins pipe up.

“I seen a dark haired guy come by here, last night with a smaller brown haired boy, he walked in that direction.”

I jolt back out of the building and start in the direction the younger male pointed out.- finally after hours and hours just about there. – when arriving  there I catch Nathan’s scent once more, I walk into the building and instantly the scent of burning flesh hit my nose, I charge running towards the smell of brunt flesh.

Finally getting a little closer after about 30 minutes I  hit a lighted hallway, it then hear his screams sounding almost like a howl, my wolf ears pick up Nathans voice, trying to force himself, onto my man.  The closer I get the more pissed and angry I become,. I burst into a room. – The sight before me is sick, stiles chained to chair, that’s now lying on the floor.  Branding marks all over his neck, arms shoulder, and legs, I can see his melted flesh, and blood dripping from everywhere upon his body, I strolls towards him, picking up the chair, I see his mouth is taped shut, his hands are cuffed and taped together, same with his feet and legs.

I then feel  the branding iron on my back next to my tattoo, I spin around and nail the Darach/ lycaon, in the face along with my beta laying him on his ass, I then lunged on top of him, ejecting my fangs, from gums, and claws already out. I latch on to his flesh once again, and then from there it’s all blank and black, until the end when I taste a large amount of blood, in my mouth.

I hear his heartbeat slowly stop and his body jerks and flinches, under me I then say. – “ I warned you touch him and I’ll kill you now you over step, for one trying to force him, and two kidnapping him. Now you done and gone, I don’t have to worry about you, any longer.”

 I then turn to stiles, I stroll back over to him, and pull the tape of him, and lay my hand on his face gently rubbing his cheek. With loving eyes, and my voice soft. –“hey I’m here.”

Tears roll down his face as I lift him up in the chair, leaning him into me- I then warp his legs around my waist and carry him out, of this place not even knowing where he was until I exit the building.

I then say- “Beacon Hills high really Nathan.”

I feel my boyfriend’s body flinch at mention of his name, I then say. –“it’s okay baby, your safe now I’m here; Derek here.”

I take him back to my house and clean him up, and chancing his clothes, putting him in something of mine, I lie him down on the bed and o lie next to him and cuddle him in my arms. – “I love you baby, your safe.”


	23. fire bird

Months later after the attack he still wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, holding him and running my fingers through his hair and talking to him, I calm him down enough to put him, back to sleep. I cuddle him close to me every night with tight grip I reassure him I’m here, and no one will ever hurt him again.

I move in the Stilinski household, giving up my loft to keep him safe, I stick by his side everywhere he goes, never leaving him alone again. – then one day I contact Chris argent, and inform him on the attack, and set up for him to help me hunt this shape- shifter .

Meeting everyday trading information, on this Darach/Lycaon. – We begin hunting it together, with the following members of my pack and his family.

It takes weeks months even, to find this shifter’s living grounds, and its tricks learning the shifter steels faces of other people, during the day, only shifting back to its true form, at night in dark areas.  -  checking out the shifters living grounds, which is an old oak ash, tree stump.  – we sit and watch over the stump, stalking the shifter night after night. Laying low for months, we learn the shifter routine.

Finally after months time, we were able to set a trap, to catch and kill this thing, I then picture the branding scars on stiles, making me angry; quietly I growl, just looking, at this thing made me sick.

Leaning to the Argent hunter I whisper – “on 3 we go.”

I count to 3 and then we make our move and attack, catching the shifter, and throwing it in the trunk, of my car, and peeling wheels away from the old oak tree. Taking it back to my old loft we begin to question the Lycaon, - “why did you kidnap Stiles.”

Though the shifter doesn’t answer, I then lay the branding iron on its flesh, burning and melting it, I then growl loud. “Answer me damn it.!”

The shifter still don’t comply, I then shoot it with a silver bullet in the leg, and then demand, answer. – “tell me now.”

The shifter just laughed an evil laugh, I then shoot it again, in the arm, causing the shifter to call out in pain. When I still don’t get answer begin to shoot it over and over again.

Finally get my point across, the shifter begins to talk, I pull up a chair, and pull a sliver blade out of my back pocket, cutting the shifter off. – “this how it’s goanna work, I ask the question, and you answer, if you lie, I stab you with this blade, and then shoot you again.”

The shifter nodes its head begins again. – “I was told to take him.”

“Why?”

“The dark haired man wanted him and couldn’t get him alone”

“How did you get in his room?”

“I posed as his dad.”

I hear the shifters heart skip a beat, telling me it just lied, I then stab it in the leg. – “try again.”

“I posed as you.”

“Why Me.?”

“Because if he would of woken, he wouldn’t of felt uncomfortable”

“What did Nathan want from him?”

“To be his lover and sex. That’s what I was told.”

Finally getting my answers I stand up, flipping the sliver blade around in my hand, I then shove it through the shifter’s heart, and I watch as the color fades from its face.

I walk out of the loft and look to Chris and my pack. – “it’s done; the shifter won’t be a problem anymore.” Now that the shifter and Nathan are out of my way, and this all done and over with- I stroll over to my car opening the door, I duck as I climb in side and start the car- dropping the gear into drive, I then peel wheels, out of the parking lot and head home to my man,- walking into the house, I go right up stairs and to our bedroom.

Pushing the bedroom door open I quietly tip toe in the room, seeing my man lying in the bed sleeping soundly, I grab a pair of shorts, and tank- top off the dresser. Going to the bathroom I deiced to take a shower. – Pulling the shower Curtin back , I turn the water on, making it as hot as I could stand it.- stripping my clothes off I step in rinsing the night shifters blood off my body,  I then begin to wash. When done I turn the water off and step out, quickly drying off and throwing my clothes, over my body.

I head back into the room, wanting nothing more right now, to climb in bed and cuddle and cradle my man and take a nap, with him. As I pull the covers back lie down, curling up next to the one I love more then anything,.- pulling him in to my chest, holding tight and I relax, and fall asleep.

Waking up hours later; reaching my hand out for him, not being able to find him, panic tears through my body, my eyes fly wide open, I see him sitting up In the bed watching TV.

I reach my over to him, laying it on top of his thigh,- “hey there beautiful what you watching?”

“A game show, called the chase, want to watch it with me, I even have snacks.”

“Yeah but first there’s something I been needing to talk to you about.”

“What’s that?”

He shuts the TV off as I sit up in the bed; I tug him over to me, sitting in my lap. My voice became weak, and my body began shaking – “well I know we haven’t been together long; and well I like for you, to do me the honor and, take my hand in marriage. Will you marry me?”

 His eyed filled with tears, - “yes of course, but I have one condition”

“What’s that?”

“I want you to change me.”

My eyes grow wide; hanging my head, I narrow my eyes to him, giving him a sadden look. i then pull back away from. – “No I will not give you the bite. I will not change you.”

“I want the bite, Derek.”

“Why? Why do you want this lifestyle so bad, stiles?”

“Because I want to be able to protect you like you do me, it’s only fair.”

“Fine I’ll give you the bite, but you have to marry me first.”

With that I lie us back down in the bed, warping our self’s together. After awhile stiles falls back to sleep while I lie awake I know stiles has made up his mind, and nothing I say or do will change his decision, to be changed.

Although I’m not happy about the decision he choose, I know in order for to marry me, I have to change him; I would rather wait until after our honeymoon and to change him.

As the time passes by month after month, of waiting our wedding day was finally here.- the big day I’ve been waiting for my entire life, was now an hour way. I begin to feel sick my stomach in knots, I begin to shake as I dress, and head to the to the hall.

Meeting the love of my life there, I begin to feel well again, I make way down to the alter and kiss my man I then proceed to take his hands in my mine. – After well we say our vows and kiss and then head back to the house, for the party.

Once everyone is gone we go to room, and pack our bags, getting ready for our honeymoon. –arriving at the airport, john hugs and kisses stiles goodbye and then gives me a hug.

Our honey moon lasted about 14days, and then we come home. I then realize I have to stay true to my word and change stiles. – as we get to our room, and lay on the bed, I look to him say. “the best way to change you is during sex, it will help keep your mind off the pain.”

My husband just nods and then takes my lips in his – “lets do this.”

While In the middle of thrusting into Stiles I lean down in his ear. – “ready?”

He don’t answer with his voice, but by a body reaction, I eject my fans from my gums and throw out my claws, cocking my head to the side cracking my neck. I then sink fans into his side.

I hear him call out and pain and I begin to stop, when he pushed my head back into his side, and allowed me to bite down harder, when I know for the sure the bite will take, I release his flesh and eject my fangs from his body. – I back off and watch as I see his body jerk and his head tosses back.

Watching him shift from, human to werewolf, was hard for me, the sight before made me sick, watching him convulse and jerk, made me throw up my heart sank in my chest, my eyes filled with tears, I begin to shake, and sop. My whole body was numb, the only thing I wanted in this world at this moment was to just grab him and hold him, through the pain. – knowing I can’t touch him, not for only my safety but his as well. If I was to touch him, it could throw him into shock and kill him.

My heart beat began to race and pump harder than it has ever before, we were already 2 hours into his transformation and he still hasn’t full changed. – Hour and hours past as I sit and watch him transform. He should be done by now, but he’s not done.

Finally after another couple hours his body stops convulsing and laid still I leap out of my seat and run to him, I  lay my head on his chest, trying to hear his beat. Making sure it was still beating, when all the sudden he gasped for a breath, and his eyes popped open.

They were like something I never seen before, bright purple and a lime green ring around them, I then shake him and say. – “Stiles,”

Questioning if he can hear me, until he responded, - “I’m okay.”

I suck in a deep shaky breath and then let out it, calming my heart rate. – i quickly call Deaton to ask what the hell would make Stiles be those colors.

I then looked again his eyes started forming a gold ring around the green, I  informed Deaton, I was then told.

“Derek if you bit him and his turned those colors, he mix between a firebird which is the phoenix’s brother, and also a werewolf with a small of amount of coyote. “

“holy shit can he live through this Deaton?”

“yes he can pull through but you have to keep an eye, on him Derek and if anything goes wrong, I want him in here. “

“Will do “I then hang up the phone and inform stiles, what he a mix between more so the werewolf and firebird. I then pull stiles, into my arms and love him. I then whisper.

“I love you my firebird.”


	24. training

Derek’s pov

The transformation is done, now all there’s left to do is train him, tech him right from wrong, what he can and can’t attack, the first part of training was the hardest.

Train day part 1

I wake my little feisty fire-bird, by yanking him out the bed, testing his temper. This was probably not a good idea, or good way to start the day. –so fast and quick, he lunged towards me, and I throw him on his ass. – “Stiles settle!”

His eyes flashed the different colors, I then growl loudly and stern at my husband. “Stiles stop!” – his growl was deep and loud, his claws begin to escape his fingers, and fangs cutting through his gums. Lunging for me once more, I knock him on his ass again and flash my fire burning red eyes, to him, I draw back and release alpha growl. “Stiles, settle down!”

Narrowing his eyes, he flashed his different colored eyes one again aiming them right to me-Finally giving up he fell on the floor. Curling himself into a ball, I then make my way to him, taking his lips in mine; I kiss him softly letting him know everything is going to be okay.

I pull away seeing his eyes now back to the whiskey brown color, letting me his now back in human mode- he reaching out a hand pulling me close- “sorry”

His voice soft gentle and sad, all mixed in one emotion, forgiveness.- I feel begin to feel bad for growling so harshly at him.-“it’s okay this is why you need to be trained, this was a temper test. You need to find an anchor to bring your levels back down, when you get mad. It doesn’t matter if it’s me or someone else.”

I knew at this point training him myself was going to be rough, not only on him be I as well. I pull him to his feet, and lead him out the bedroom and right outside, I then begin other training stuns.

Emotions all out of whack, this was the best time to test his hunting skills, I then tell his hunting skill, telling him this was not the hunting part of training.

“Stiles, take a deep breath close your eyes and listen extend your wolf hearing”

He dose as I say- after a few minutes I see his eyes dart open, his breathing picks up along with his heart beat and blood pressure, hunching down on all fours his ready to go. –  I can tell he’s heard something in the woods, I look dead at him and say. – “what do you hear?”

“An animal, a big one.”

“What’s it sound like Stiles? Focus on the sound of my voice.”

Once again obeying my instructions, he begins, telling loud and has big claws, and growls, it sounds like another alpha.  

“attack now!”

He takes off, running through the woods steps on twigs and snapping them in half..  a aloud growl and whimper echo’s from the woods, my senses kick in telling me, my husband is okay- I extend my hearing listening for his heart beat. Once finding I listening not letting anything break my focus on him, the beating getting calmer and closer, then all the sudden stops.

Hitting panic mode, I shift to my wolf and hall ass into the woods, only to find my husband laying on the ground, falling on my knees beside him, I listen again, barely breathing, his heart stopped completely.- laying my hands on him taking some of his pain away, not knowing what else to do, when he don’t respond I then reach my hand into my pocket calling, his dad.


	25. FireBird Returns

Chapter 25

I lay my head back down on Stiles’ chest while I listen to the other end of the line ring endless. – Finally I hear his voice.

“Stiles?” I hear the worry in his voice.

“John its Derek Stiles needs your help. “  my voice filled with fear because for one I’m scared of losing the love of my life, and two I know when John finds out I changed Stiles’ he’s going to kill me.

“What’s going on Derek?”

“I can’t tell you over the phone, this more of a man to man kind of talk.”

“Where are you?”

“In the woods.”

“I’m on my way.”  With that being said I hear nothing but a dial tone beeping in my ear.

Scrolling back through my husband’s contacts I stop at one name, hitting the call button I let the other end of the ring.

Ring ** _, Ring._**

“Hello” Scott answer and I can tell he’s out of breath.

“Scott listen I need you, your mom and Deaton at Stiles’ house now.”

“Why what’s wrong?”

“He’s hurt please just hurry and get here.”  I quickly end the call getting back to Stiles.

Turning my attention back to him I lean back on my knees, pulling his what seems to be lifeless body into my arms.

Pressing a kiss to his head I began to cry. “Stiles Please don’t leave me, come back to me.” I beg my husband.

 I jump at the sound of John’s voice due to being lost in my own little world I didn’t even hear him walk up upon me; by this time I’m a mess.

“What the fuck did you Derek?” John all but growls out.

“Never mind what I did right not; he’s not breathing.” I began to sob out shaking Stiles in my arms.

Watching his father I see him fall to his knees, tears filling In his eyes scared of losing his son.

“What do I do to help him?”

Not really wanting to but knowing I had to in order to save him; I look into John’s eyes.

“Hold out your arms.” I say as I lay him into John’s arms.

Cradling him john presses his head to Stiles. “Now all you need to do is talk to him, bring him back. You are the only one who can bring him back.”

“How?”

“Because I tried and I didn’t work, so there is no one else other then you. You john are his anchor.”

“Okay.” John nodded his head.

Pushing myself back to my feet I turn and begin to walk away, knowing the only way this works is if the anchor has one on one time.

Once out of eyes sight I sit with my back against a tree wishing I could be there when john finally awakes my husband.

Though I’m not too far away from them and I can still listen on what’s going on, so I expand my wolf hearing and listen as John begins to talk to Stiles.

“Hey kiddo it’s dad; listen to me I need you to come back Stiles, I need you buddy.”

My eyes begin to fill with tears once more as I hear the hurt in John’s voice.

“Remember when you were 5 and you that nightmare about the monster were coming to get you? I do because you were in a time of need, I can remember how you crawled into my bed holding on to me. Well that’s how I feel right now kiddo I need you.”

John tried his best to bring his son back to him but got nothing other than a small body reaction. – His hands began to jerk, his legs jerking just bit.

I could have thought for sure if I wasn’t Stiles anchor then John had to be, but it didn’t seem to going as planed but why wasn’t john able to bring him back fully.

I sat for about another hour listening to John talking to Stiles when Scott and the others showed up.

“Where is he?” Was all Scott could say at this point and time.

Lifting my head from my lap I pointed to where my husband and his father had been since I left them.

“What did you do?”

“I only did what he wanted me to do Scott, I changed him.”

“You did what! Derek what’s the matter with you?” Scott growled.

“I did what he wanted Scott. “

“Derek you’re older then he is, you’re an alpha why would you listen to him?”

“Because Scott I told him I would do anything to prove to him I love him, so I did as he asked.”

Shaking his head Scott turned his back to the alpha beginning to walk away and try to find his friend, knowing that if he didn’t walk away he would end up punching the alpha.

I watched as Scott walked off going to find John and Stiles, once finding him I could hear Scott gasp and fall to his knees.

Grabbing Stiles hand in his I can hear Scott talking. “Hey there buddy you need to come back to us, we need you.”

But his voice doesn’t stop there; he continues trying his best to bring Stiles back not only to him but to me and his father.

I could Scott’s voice was working as I could  hear Stiles’ blood rushing back through his body, his rate picking back up making it beat once again. – His body jerking and convulsing again.

 Right then I prayed that Stiles would wake up; pushing myself up off the tree I climbed back to feet. – shuffling through the woods back to where my husband laid I stand back and watch as Scott works his magic on my husband.

It wasn’t long that I soon his stomach raising up and falling back down telling me he was breathing, folding my arms into my chest I waited for a bit longer as I knew that Stiles coming back after all this time was going to take some time. – And that it wasn’t just going to happen right away.

With night sky being black and the air getting cold, John lifted Stiles in his arms so he could carried him back inside the house.

When back inside John gently laid Stiles down on the couch, feeling his skin was cold he snatched up a blanket instantly covered Stiles with it trying to warm his body.

Right then is when it happened. “Dad” Stiles talked for the first time in hours.

“Yeah Kiddo I’m here.” John nodded his head.

Unfolding my arms I rushed over to where Stiles laid, there I see his whiskey brown eyes are fully open and he’s aware of everything.

Leaning down next to john I press my lips to his forehead. “Hey you scared me.”

“Sorry.”  Stiles eyes were sad.

“What happened? You were doing so well.”

“I don’t know I just passed out.”

“Derek may I speak with you alone for a minute.” Scott’s voice chimed in.

Nodding my head I leaned down pressing another kiss to his head and looked to john. “Take care of him. “

Walking in to the kitchen I’m waylaid by Scott’s fist. “You fucking idiot you could of killed him.” The true alpha shouted at me.


End file.
